Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Beacon of Hope
by 1Glimmershine
Summary: Niles is thrown into the unique and unpredictable land of Yandor, a land filled with pokemon, a land he knows nothing about, and not only that but he's now a treecko. What he doesn't realize is that he's here for a reason, which is to save Yandor and the rest of this pokemon world from complete destruction. OCs welcome. ON HIATUS
1. The Arrival

**I must say that I don't own pokemon in any way, Shape, or form.**

 **So welcome to the introduction of this PMD SYOC story I've decided to write. I've been thinking of an interesting world to write a story about, and let me tell you. I never thought I would ever write a story and show it to the public, like I don't even know if my writing skills are good enough for something like this. But I'm trying it anyways, and I'm sure I'll improve (unless I'm perfect already, which I doubt) overtime. I don't really expect that many people to really read this story, which I can deal with. I will try to keep writing till I finish this story, and I won't disappoint those whom are engaged in the story and have an OC in it, but I won't make any promises, because there will be times when I just can't think of what to write next. Also, it's influenced by 16Doobop13's Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Last Legend, so you will see similarities, but as he himself will tell you, my story has it's own unique aspects that make it different.**

* * *

 **AN: I felt like that I needed to say that this is my first time ever EVER writing an actual story, so I expect some serious criticism and such, but please actually give criticism don't just say you don't like the story or some stupid shit and then leave it at that. Also, don't just tell me that it's good, saying that doesn't change anything with your OC and/or when I introduce them.**

* * *

 **AN2: I feel that I must leave a disclaimer as well. This story is rated M for a reason, there will be scenes that some people can't handle, such as gore, use of drugs and vulgarity, sexual content, offensive stuff, Alcohol abuse, child abuse, rape, prostitution, etc. Just be wary.**

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Olisicar Palace**

There is a kommo-o sitting at a desk with their head in hands in front of a window and a large statue of Arceus can be seen through it.

"Ah, the land of Yandor, filled with many mysteries, cultures, pokemon, and treasures." the kommo-o spoke with a grin, which then quickly turned to a frown.

"Yet, it's riddled with random bloodshed and nasty criminals," he exclaimed disappointedly. "To have the honor of being the senate head for this land is like being the warden of a prison," he said.

"To think the four provinces haven't destroyed each other yet, and it's only because of what we thought was a well knitted treaty after the third war, but the threads are snapping and no senate head like me is going to be able to knit it together again," he said with a sigh.

"I need something to bring Yandor's provinces together, something that could lead us to an everlasting peace, something that can do more than any senator has done before. I… we need a beacon of hope!" He exasperated.

"Um… Zezula… are you rambling to yourself again?" a soft voice asked as the rather large and decorated doors to the large office opened and a Roserade walked in.

"No Lorial, I was practicing a speech I'm going to give later today," He said with a smirk.

"Not to be rude, but what kind of speech involves complaining about Yandor's condition, while begging for something to do your job?" Lorial said.

"Aren't speeches supposed to be all enthusiastic and moving, and shouldn't the speaker be confident in themselves?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"Okay, first of all you're supposed to be cleaning up the foyer. Second of all you're not just allowed to waltz on into my office, an-". "You said I could come in whenever I needed to tell you something important!" Lorial shouted.

"Please don't cut me off like that and yes, yes I did and you had no need to shout like that, but instead of you telling me something you're questioning me. If you had something to tell me, please tell me it now," He exclaimed.

"Team Shatter Star has reported a strange occurrence outside in the courtyard. They said there was a loud ear-piercing sound as well as a blinding light. When they went to investigate what it was they found something they didn't expect," she exclaimed.

"And what was it that they found?" He questioned.

"It was just some random pokemon," she said.

"Is that really all it was, just some random pokemon that stumbled into my courtyard, and I don't suppose that they can make that so called Ear-piercing screech and that blinding light. What species of pokemon is he even?" he asked with a confused look.

"I swear it's true, but they are currently unconscious so we'll have to save the questioning for later. As to their species, they are of the treeko species," she said.

"How did a low-class type such as the grass type end up in my courtyard. You're the only grass type that works here, but as you said we'll wait for those kinds of answers until this treeko wakes up. If he wakes up that is," he said while shaking his head.

"And here I thought my prayers to Arceus were actually heard. Hmph! This treeko better have a good reason to trespass in my courtyard," He exclaimed as he got up and walked to the doors.

* * *

 _Lore of Yandor #1:_

 _Yandor is split into 5 different provinces, and a 6th one, named the savage land, which is where the pokemon that have yet to even grasp normal speech, still live in tribes, and isn't considered a province to many pokemon. Each of the provinces have specific types living in them and one type is the ruling type of said province. There are high, middle, and low, classes that each type is labeled to. the first province being the Croudor Province. This province is ruled by the dragon types. High-class types are the Flying, and fire types, the middle-class type is the steel types, and the low-class type is the grass types. The second province being the Eskor Province. This province is ruled by the ice types. The High-class type is the water types, the middle-class types are the ground, and normal types, and the low-class type is the bug types. The third province being the Acron Province. This province is ruled by the dark types. The High-class type is the electric types, the middle-class type is the poison types, and the low-class type is the ghost types. The fourth province being the Tesparia province. This province is ruled by the psychic types. The high-class type is the fairy types, the middle-class type is the fighting types, and the low-class type is the rock types. The last province being the Postron Province. This province has no leaders nor classes, this is the province where all types gather for certain occasions. The only pokemon that would ever live here are the utmost richest, well-known, and heroic pokemon of Yandor. You don't choose to live here, you must earn your spot here in Postron. It's also where the Olisicar Palace lies, which houses the senate head of the COY (Coalition Of Yandor). The COY is the best thing that the pokemon have that can be considered a government of sorts._

* * *

 **AN3: And that's the best introduction I could come up with, but don't worry, I'll improve my writing overtime especially if you guys give me good criticism. Just to let you guys know ahead of time, I'll be giving more lore of Yandor at the beginning of each chapter(besides this one). That way you guys would have a better idea of what Yandor is like as well as more information to use with your OCs, and speaking of OCs.**

* * *

 **AN4: Before you read the OC submission form, I must state the rules of course.**

 **1\. The classic. No Mary or Gary stues. You can submit some very skilled and/or powerful OCs, but you must give them at least 2 or 3 weaknesses.**

 **2\. I'm not one to just not accept the less detailed OCs, but please try to give more than a few sentences when giving me your OC's personality and backstory. Not only does it make it easier for me to get your OC right, but it also makes my story all the more interesting.**

 **3\. No human turned pokemon OCs, that's the main character's thing not anyone else's, plus the whole beacon of hope thing is supposed to be the whole shabam with the coming of a human turned pokemon and whatnot.**

 **4\. I will not accept incomplete OCs or OCs that just do not fit into the world of Yandor like at all, everything I want from your OC will be in the form, just follow it, I'll have it on my profile for copy and pasting purposes.**

* * *

 **AN5(this will be the chapter with the most ANs): Also, I'm going to warn you that absolutely no OC is safe from anything. They might die, be horribly injured, or be mentally scarred for life. Keep that in mind. Luckily for you, I have no limit to the amount of pokemon that you can submit. One person can submit like 60 OCs and I won't mind, and also OC submissions will always be open.**

* * *

 **AN6: Just so you know I want teammates more than anything right now, not that I won't write the first chapter until I get teammates considering I need to introduce the partner pokemon for the main character (Which will be a female salandit) and I'm not one to want to wait for anything.**

* * *

 **AN7: The OC submission form**

 **Name(I hope to Arceus you know what a name is. Also yes a pokemon can have no name but only if they are from the savage land. Pokemon in every province are required to have a name):**

 **Species and gender(You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role(Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province(tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor if you skipped it. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality(I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory(I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set(give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me(like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

 **And that's all for the intro thanks for giving this story a quick look, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	2. Welcome to Yandor

**AN: Thoughts will be in italics that way it's not confusing when I have a someone think to themselves. Also instead of rescue/exploration teams, they're mercenary bands. Mercenary bands basically do everything that rescue/exploration teams do.**

* * *

 _Lore of Yandor #2_

 _The Croudor province is the largest province of Yandor. However, it doesn't have a lot of cities and towns. They share borders with the Acron and Tesparia province. The land contains mainly deserts, mountains, canyons, ravines, and many caves. The biggest volcano, Mt. Krovahx, is located here. The more grassy and forested land in up north closer to the Acron province. The capital city of Jono city is located lower south close to Letarah desert, the largest desert in Yandor, and right next to a beach and a relatively small forest. This province tends to be the most unified. Generally the pokemon there don't complain about how they're treated, and they are treated fairly by the COY. That doesn't mean that they don't get mistreated by other pokemon at all and some of the pokemon that are high-class certainly rub it in other's faces that they're superior and whatnot. The representative of this province actually allows pokemon to ascend the social class ladder. For example, A grass type can raise to high-class if they can earn their spot. However, it's not all too common for that to happen. One thing that is common however is crime, the security here will only care to deal with more serious crimes. Crimes like simple theft, trespassing, small riots, vandalism, etc, are all ignored. They do this because the representative wishes for the police force to be able to focus and be prepared for some serious crimes. This province also has the strongest military, they even have some types from other provinces within it. The border that sits between them and the Acron province is the most peaceful in Yandor. The Acron and Croudor provinces like to trade with and support each other. The cities and towns closer to the Acron province even share each other's cultures._

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Olisicar palace courtyard**

Zezula and Lorial walked into the courtyard to see team Shatter Star standing near a large fountain waiting for the treecko laying in the grass on his back to wake up. An espeon, whom is the leader of the mercenary band Team Shatter Star, turned to Zezula and walked up to him.

"This all happened as we were leaving the courtyard, so unless this treecko was hiding he must of just appeared out of thin air, considering we were looking towards the entrance," the espeon told them.

"Are you sure you just didn't miss him or something? Because I'm sure pokemon don't just appear like that, and I know treecko's can't learn teleport," Zezula asked.

"Excuse me, but me and my team aren't idiots nor are we blind and you should know that, we are Royal rank after all," she said offended.

"Yeah yeah, I just don't believe that a treecko can suddenly appear out of thin air like it's some magician's stupid magic trick," Zezula said with a look of disbelief.

"Couldn't the treecko have fell into the courtyard?" Lorial suggested.

"That would be possible, if treeckos could actually fly," Zezula exclaimed.

"Someone could've been carrying him. He's light enough for anyone to carry," Lorial said.

"You know that I have guards that watch the skies specifically for flying pokemon. So I highly doubt they would've missed them flying in," Zezula said.

"Who said that your guards were the best?" Lorial asked.

"I did! We have the best guards at this palace. I'd suggest that you should stop arguing with me and just let me and Veria discuss!" Zezula exclaimed.

"Fine, I will." Lorial complied crossing her arms.

"You two are forgetting that there was a flash of light and that loud noise, and the noise did not sound like someone hitting the ground. I know it seems ridiculous but him appearing out of nowhere is more likely than anything else." Veria informed them.

Zezula crossed his arms and huffed.

"Whatever happened I don't care about at the moment, let's just wait for that damn treecko to wake up and then ask questions," Zezula said.

"Very well sir." Veria nodded her head.

"GUYS! The treecko is waking up!" a mawile shouted.

Everyone went to where the treecko was lying as he opened his eyes. He got up and backed away quickly with a shocked expression.

"WHERE AM I! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOU POKEMON!?" the panicking treecko shouted.

"Woah there man, calm down a bit please. My name is Araya," the mawile told him.

The mawile put her hand on the treecko's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"You're in the Olisicar palace courtyard located in the Postron province in the land of Yandor and me and those pokemon are team Shatter Star, a mercenary band," Araya pointed to were Veria, a fletchinder, and a galvantula were standing. "It's not our entire team though."

"What's Yandor, and what's a team Shatter Star and why are you a talking pokemon and who are the rest here?" he asked still panicked.

Zezula sighed.

"Araya let me talk to him." Zezula commanded.

Zezula walked up to him and Araya moved away. Which made the treecko back away seeing the imposing kommo-o getting closer to him.

"My name is Zezula, Senate head of the COY." he held out his hand.

"..."

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other while Zezula awkwardly waited for a handshake from the treecko.

"It's not like shaking my hand and telling me your name is gonna kill you, I know you aren't a savage pokemon or anything." Zezula said with a smile.

"M...my n…name is Niles," Niles said as he shook Zezula's hand.

"About damn time this treecko said something useful," the galvantula said.

"W-wait treecko?" Niles gave a confused look.

Veria gave a confused expression.

"Yeah, you are a treecko aren't you? Haven't you looked at yourself before?" Veria said.

Niles then looked down at himself and saw his pinkish-red belly and three green toes.

"WHAAAT THE HELL! I AM A TREECKO!" he gave a shocked expression.

"Jeez, maybe he did fall into the courtyard." Veria said.

 _This guy is something else. But he's just so damn panicked right now. Maybe if it was just me and him talking he could calm down a bit, just enough to get some straight answers from him_ , Zezula thought to himself.

"Alright, everyone leave now." Zezula commanded. "Lorial go back to cleaning the foyer while me and Niles here have a chat."

Team Shatter Star exited the courtyard and Lorial walked back into the palace.

"Alright now that it's just you and me, can you tell me how you got here please?" he asked.

"I… I don't know one moment I was sleeping and then the next I woke up here. That's all I remember," Niles exclaimed.

"Hmm, where did you sleep?" Zezula questioned

"In my house on my bed, where normal people sleep," Niles told him.

"So you mean to tell me you actually just appeared here randomly from your house while you slept?" He said with a suspicious look as a far-fetched flew over the courtyard, which it then got hit by a stone edge attack from one of the guards. "Seems a little far-fetched to me."

"That has to be it! I don't have the capability of sneaking into this courtyard or doing anything else illegal nor would I ever," Niles exclaimed.

"I'm inclined to believe you, since I highly doubt a pokemon like you could get past my guards, but I really don't get how you were transported here just like...that." Zezula snapped his fingers.

"It's the truth I swear," Niles told him.

 _A treecko appears out of nowhere in my courtyard, and coincidently after I was rambling on about needing a beacon of hope no less. No, this can't be more than just a strange of occurrence. This pokemon isn't the beacon of hope gifted to Yandor that I asked for_ , Zezula thought to himself.

"I suppose I should just let you go. I have no reason to argue with you so please just make your way back home and forget that any of this happened," Zezula told Niles.

Niles wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Zezula that he's supposed to be a human and that he's from the human world. He decided it's better to keep it a secret.

"But, I don't live here in Yandor. I live somewhere else probably far away," Niles said.

"Alright then I suggest you go to the Croudor province. It's where most grass-types usually live and there's a orphanage in Jono city named Swell Hearts Orphanage that'll take you in. I'll have one of my guards lead you to the teleporter for the city," Zezula told him.

"Ok, thanks for not like punishing me or anything," Niles said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do, you don't seem like a criminal or anything, and I don't really care if you were trespassing or not," Zezula said. "Goodbye, Niles."

"Goodbye." Niles waved as he left the courtyard.

Zezula shook his head, _what a day this was_ , he discerned.

Niles was stopped by a aerodactyl guard standing before the entrance.

"Come with me, I'll show you the teleporter," the guard said.

Niles followed him into a building with 4 teleporters in it all leading to the capital cities of the four provinces. The guard motioned with his wing towards the teleporter leading to Jono city. Niles nodded and stepped into the teleporter.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Jono city capital city of the Croudor province**

with a flash of blue light he was in a nearly identical building, but there was only the teleporter he came through in the room. A magcargo was at the right side of the doorway to exit the place. Niles was about to walk up to the fire snail but a krokorok pushed Niles to the side.

"Sorry kid, but I have something important to do," the krokorok said.

The magcargo and krokorok spoke for a bit until the krokorok left.

"Alright, have you been to Jono city before?" the magcargo asked.

"No, but I want to know where Swell Hearts Orphanage is," Niles told the magcargo.

"There's maps of Jono city on the desk to your left, it'll tell you where the orphanage is located." the magcargo informed him.

"Okay, thanks," Niles said as he took one of the maps.

Niles left the building and felt a cool breeze from the nearby beach, then looked at the map in his hands.

 _So it's located on Clearance Avenue, luckily that's not to far from here and then once I get there I can think of a way to get home or maybe just wake up from this crazy dream_ , Niles thought.

The city itself seemed rather large, most of the buildings were made from bricks or concrete, some were about 4 stories high with narrow alleyways between them. The pathway he was walking on was made up on smooth stones embedded in concrete. Not many pokemon were walking along the path, probably because of the time of day being rather close to night.

After a bit of walking he heard some shouting. He didn't understand what they were saying but he didn't have time to react as a salandit ran into him nearly knocking him down.

"Sorry!" the salandit said as it started to run again.

"Okay then, that was random," Niles said.

He looked back to see an angry Camerupt running towards him. Most of the pokemon just let him run by not caring at all about what he was doing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" the camerupt yelled as Niles moved out of the pokemon's way.

 _So that's why that salandit was running so fast_ , he discerned.

Seconds later that same salandit turned around quickly and leapt over the camerupt before it could react the salandit was already gone.

As Niles was looking at his map he was suddenly tackled into the alleyway on his right with that salandit lying under him. The camerupt ran right by them not noticing that the salandit was under Niles.

"Hey there, sorry about tackling you and hiding under you," the salandit apologized as they got up.

"Why'd you have use me to hide yourself, and also why'd you suddenly come back this way?" Niles asked.

"Because, this alleyway was my escape route and you happened to be right next it," the salandit told him. "I wasn't going to just wait for you to walk away."

"Yeah I can understand that, but didn't that camerupt call you a thief?" he questioned. "And as a responsible person I should shout that I've caught the thief, HE-hmphf!"

The salandit quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"Please don't, what I stole wasn't that valuable anyways he can live without it. I don't want to get caught on my first time stealing something. My mother would be so disappointed in me if I did. It's not like you should care anyways, that camerupt won't reward you. He hates grass types," the salandit begged. "Come on, please?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice and let you get away with stealing whatever you stole," Niles said. "I better not get in trouble along with you if he comes back with guards."

The salandit gave a sigh of relief.

"He won't bring any guards, they only deal with more serious crimes. Like I said what I stole isn't that valuable, it's my first time you know?" the salandit exclaimed. "Oh, and by the way my name is Sheila."

"Nice to meet you I suppose, my name's Niles," he told her. "I guess this is where we part ways now."

He started to turn away but then Sheila spoke up. So he looked at her again.

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you," Sheila said.

"And what is the favor?" he asked.

"I need some help stealing a rare medicinal plant from some bandits. It's my second thieving mission that my mother told me to complete," she said. "But, I don't think I could do it alone. I've learned that I'm not such a great thief after that camerupt saw me stealing from him and not only that, I ran right by my escape route and had to turn around and run back, and you know the rest."

"So you want me to help you steal from some bandits that could kill us, because you believe that you'll get caught stealing from them?" he asked clearly not liking the idea that much.

He was about to walk away but then Sheila stepped in front of him.

"Look, I know you probably have somewhere to be and all but I promise you we'll be fine and I can reward you for helping me." She begged.

"No," he stated shaking his head.

"Please, if I do that mission alone I'll surely get caught and who knows what the bandits will do to me. You're the only one who can help me, no one else would even care to listen to me!" She exclaimed.

"Couldn't your mother help you? Or maybe a friend of yours?" he questioned. "I'm just some random person you ran into."

"My mother is currently on her own mission, and I have no friends at all," she said with a frown. "So please help me. I'll even share what I get from the artifact."

"Okay fine, I'll help you," he said with a sigh. "You're lucky that I'm a nice guy."

 _I hope I won't regret this. Maybe after I help her I'll just wake up suddenly, but then again when she tackled me I did feel pain. This may all be real and I'm actually a treecko now, in an unfamiliar world filled with talking pokemon_ , he thought.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she gave him a tight hug.

"Your welcome, and please let me go, you're hurting my arms," he said with an awkward smile.

She released him from her hug.

"First I need to give this to a trader in an Unseen Thieves' hideout, and I believe there's one in this very alleyway coincidently!" she exclaimed.

"Who are the Unseen Thieves?" Niles asked.

"They are a society of thieves whom either trade poke for stolen items or work together," she informed him.

"Oh, ok then," he said. _What else would it be._

Sheila walked further down the alleyway while Niles followed her. She knocked on what looked like a brick wall in a specific way. A second later and that section of the wall lowered down into the ground revealing a stairwell.

"Huh… Well then, secret entrances into a hideout, not that I'm surprised or anything that a thieves' hideout has a secret entrance," he shrugged. "I guess I'll just wait out here, because I don't think a non-thief should be down there."

"Unless you feel like being beat down by a bunch of pokemon then yes you should stay out here. I won't be long," she told him.

She walked down the stairwell and through the door at the bottom. There was a flareon behind a desk surrounded by a chain-link wall.

"I'm here to trade a stolen item," Sheila told the flareon.

The flareon opened a small door above the desk.

"Give me the item and we'll see what it's worth." the flareon firmly stated.

She slide a rare Arceus statuette under the door. The flareon took it and examined it with a emotionless gaze.

"1,500 poke," the flareon exclaimed as he gave Sheila 1,500 poke.

She then left the hideout to see Niles leaning on a wall.

"So what did you get for what you stole?" he asked

"1,500 poke," she said proudly.

"I thought you said it wasn't that valuable?"

"1,500 poke isn't as much as you think it is, at least in terms of stolen items," she said.

"Whatever, I just want to go now," he said impatiently.

"Alright, let's head towards the bandit hideout," she told him.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Croudor province: The Jagged Burrow**

Niles and Sheila were staring into the cave entrance into The Jagged Burrow.

There were torches on both sides of the entrance and an arcanine's upper torso was hung up by two ropes that were tied around it's forepaws at the entrance leaking fresh blood while his bloody ribcage was visible. The bottom half was lying on the left side of the entrance leaned against the cavern wall. There was also a symbol that showed half of a saw blade that looked like it was welded on top a skarmory's head, acting like a mohawk, painted in black on the stone wall above the lower half of the arcanine's body.

Niles and Sheila looked at each other with a slightly scared look.

Niles examined the blood.

"That blood is fresh, someone is here and is probably very dangerous. I don't know if we should do this," Niles said with a nervous look.

"Let's just be quick about this before things get worse, they're just bandits. I doubt they would be smart enough to see us sneaking around. Plus that arcanine is a bandit as well, look at the tribal paint on his forehead. Whoever came through here hopefully will be fighting with the bandits here. A perfect distraction." Sheila reasoned with him.

"I hope you're right, cause I don't want to end up like that arcanine. I like having my body parts attached!" he exclaimed hugging himself.

They headed into the burrow completely missing the symbol painted on the left side. The hideout felt very cool on the inside.

They walked slowly down a dimly-lit narrow hallway, looking around cautiously.

Then they entered a room with multiple beds, two of which had mutilated corpses in them and blood was everywhere, and some on the smooth cave walls.

Sheila spotted an opening that was within the lower left side of the cave wall that had stalactites and stalagmites that could hide them.

"Let's go under there," She whispered while pointing to where the hidden area was on the left side of the room.

Niles nodded and followed her into the hidden alcove. The alcove lead farther through the hideout almost acting as a sort of vent. It was just tall enough for them to stand upright.

"So why are you even a thief if you believe that you're a bad thief, couldn't you do something else, like something else not so shady," Niles whispered to Sheila.

"It's because my mother wants me to follow in her footsteps. You see, my whole family consists of grand thieves. Every one of them has done some very grand heists in their time and my mother wants to keep the family legacy going. She won't allow me to do anything else and I don't even know what else I could do even. The only thing that I thought doing that wasn't being a thief was being in a mercenary band. I've always wanted to explore this world and actually help others rather than stealing from them. But I don't have anyone to create one with," she said with a frown.

"Did you ask your mother if she would create one with you?" he asked

"Yes, but she's too caught up with being a grand thief and keeping the family legacy going. So of course, she wouldn't want to create one. So I was left with the option of being a thief, despite the fact that I never really wanted to be one," she lamented.

"That's sad to hear, to have to be nothing but a thief because your mother wants you to continue your family legacy rather than see you happy with what you actually want to be, a mercenary," he said. "Although, I don't really know what a mercenary band is, but they do sound like they're very revered groups of pokemon."

After Niles said that the sound of footsteps echoed through the hideout. Sheila was already crouched down behind the stalagmites.

"Get down!" She whispered loudly.

"What?" he asked confused.

She pulled him down to her.

"I heard footsteps," She told him. "Ssshhh."

A feraligatr wearing some spiked pauldrons was walking towards the room they were in. He was dragging a tied up and gagged heliolisk by it's right foot down the narrow hallway. The heliolisk was wiggling around trying to escape the feraligatr's grasp.

"Would ya stop movin' like that!" the feraligatr said. "You ain' breakin' out of those Nactvite chains, no one can."

"Hmm...hmphf!" the heliolisk grunted but stopped wiggling.

"We'll see what the boss has in store for you tryin' to run away like a scared little boy!" the feraligatr exclaimed.

Once he left the room Niles and Sheila got back up and continued to walk further down the alcove.

Sheila turned to Niles.

"At least that heliolisk is just another bandit, no reason to feel bad for someone like that," Sheila stated.

"Yeah, let's not interrupt those two," Niles said.

They arrived in the large main room with the medicinal plant that was in a pot sitting on a wooden table in the far right corner. There was also a jail cell in the room. However, the same pokemon from before are in the room as well as 2 other pokemon, one was a delphox and the other was a skarmory with half a saw blade welded on his head, acting like a mohawk. The heliolisk was being held up by the delphox and feraligatr in front of a large pit of fire in the center of the room.

Niles and Sheila remained silent.

The skarmory walked up to the helioisk.

"So you thought you could run away! What a kind of a pussy bandit leader are you?" The skarmory said as he ripped out the gag in the heliolisk's mouth.

"I know not to mess with you or anyone that's a member of the Fireforged, so I did the smart thing and tried to escape!" the heliolisk exclaimed with a worried expression.

The skarmory raised a brow.

"You thought runnin' was smart, AHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh, running is just as stupid as staying and fighting or hiding," He said with his head tilted to the left. "Thhhhheeee smart thing was just killing yourself on the spot, it would've spared you the pain that I'm about to make you endear."

"I was taking a chance, can't we just make a deal?" the heliolisk questioned hopefully.

"Ok," the skarmory said with a sinister grin. "I'll give you your own eyes to keep in a collection and you'll keep quiet while I rip them out."

"N-no t-that's not what I meant!" the heliolisk started to panic.

"Come on, I offer a deal and then you reject it, I'm never that nice to anyone," the skarmory said shaking his head. "I mean, I thought it was a good deal, because your eyes are pretty and all, why wouldn't you want to keep them in a collection. I know I would."

"I'd like to keep them where they are at! And how could I look at them if I don't have eyes to look with?!" the heliolisk lamented. "How about I offer you a deal instead."

"N-n-n-n-n no, you lost your chance at a deal, now I'll just kill you in whatever way I want, is that okay with you?" the skarmory said.

"No, I'd rather live, you know?" the heliolisk said.

"You could've lived if you had accepted my offer earlier, you know when I asked for that plant over there, and you also could've lived if you had agreed to my deal," the skarmory told him. "Pokemon can live without their eyes, sure you would've been blind but at least you'd be alive, but oh well you asked for death instead, I guess that's how the cookie crumbles."

Sheila frowned.

"Shit, he wants the plant," Sheila said worried.

"Bu-" the heliolisk was cut off by the feraligatr grabbing his throat with his right hand.

The skarmory put his his face up to the helioisk's.

"No, I don't want to hear your whimpering anymore. It's starting to hurt my ears. Now Graves, how should I kill this one?" the skarmory asked the feraligatr.

"Gut this fool," the feraligatr known as Graves said.

"GUT HIM! You say." the skarmory chuckled lightly. "Sounds good to me. Nilsine!"

The delphox put her right hand on the saw blade on the skarmory's head. It then became red with heat.

Sheila got up.

"I'm going to sneak over there and grab the plant before he can take it," Sheila told Niles.

"W-what! what if he sees you?" Niles asked clearly worried.

"He won't, trust me." she assured him. "They're busy enough to not pay attention see me sneaking over there."

"But aren't you a bad thief?" Niles questioned, but she ignored him and left their little alcove and went under the nearby wooden table.

"Please don't see her," Niles prayed.

The skarmory cackled for a few seconds.

"Now, have you ever wondered what your insides looked like?" the skarmory asked the heliolisk.

"N-no." the heliolisk struggled to say.

"Well you'll get to see them anyways, everyone's wanted to see what their insides look like at least one time in their life." the skarmory gave a sinister smile. "I just hope you have a different reaction than AAAGGGHH! Because that's what everyone says when they see their insides."

The skarmory then brought his head down and shoved the saw blade on his head, into the heliolisk's stomach, waited for a split-second and then quickly lifted his head up up through the heliolisk up to their chest and then quickly slashed it diagonally left through their stomach and it's blood and intestines spilled out, while some hung from the stomach. The skarmory's head was covered in blood while a few guts slide of it, an intestine was still hanging from his head.

the heliolisk screamed in agony.

His face grew grayer until the life of his eyes left.

Niles went wide eyed.

"I'm gonna be sick," Niles said about to puke.

"How disappointing, he had the exact same reaction, can you believe that?!" the skarmory asked angrily as the intestine on his head slipped off.

"He doesn't even deserve to be cooked and become our dinner, absolutely disappointing," the skarmory complained. "Throw his body in the flames. I'm going to grab that plant."

 _Oh no where's Sheila?_ , Niles thought to himself nervously.

As the heliolisk was tossed into the fire pit. The skarmory went to the table in the far right corner. The plant was gone.

"HUH!? Who, what, where, why, how?!" he said with a surprised and angered look.

He quickly turned to look under the table where a now freaked out salandit was hiding.

"OH, OK! So you thought you could just take the plant without asking me huh?" he asked clearly pissed. "Well let me tell you, you can't have it!"

He pulled her out from under the table with his beak and yanked the plant from her.

"Luckily for you I don't have time to absolutely slaughter you, so I'll give the honors to Graves instead," he told her with his face right up to her's.

He threw her across the room and into the wall. Which then Niles ran out to her.

"Aaanndd you also had a friend, welp all the more fun for Graves, Come Nilsine, we must give this plant to our mother," he motioned Nilsine to follow him. "Oh and Graves, you better kill these two or I'll have to punish you!"

"Should'n' be that hard," Graves taunted.

The skarmory and Nilsine left the room and exited hideout.

Niles had helped Sheila up.

"Waterfall!" Graves shrouded himself in water and rushed towards Niles and Sheila.

They jumped to the side and Graves ran into the wall.

"Hmmph!" Graves shook his head.

"Toxic!" Sheila shouted as she shot out a dark purple gas towards Graves.

It seeped into his body and he started to feel sick.

"You won' survive long' enough for that ta be a' use!" he exclaimed.

"Niles! Use a move now!" Sheila commanded.

"H-how do I?" Niles questioned worriedly.

"Just think of a move you know and use it! You don't have forever!" she shouted.

 _Shit, shit, shit, um okay so I'm a treecko. What would a treecko know? I got it!_ , he thought to himself as he focused his energy for an attack

"Mega drain!" he said as green energy came from his hands seeping the life from Graves.

"Agh! Dammit!" Graves shouted but he shook of the pain quickly for another attack.

"Ice fang!" Graves announced as he ran at Niles with his jaws wide open his cold-infused teeth in view ready to pierce flesh.

It would've killed Niles had Sheila not jumped in front of him to take the attack.

"Nnngh!" Sheila winced in pain.

"Dragon rage!" Sheila yelled as she spewed forth blue flames which engulfed Graves.

"I've had enough of this!" Graves said clearly very weary from the toxic.

"Waterfall!" he was then engulfed by water and rushed at Sheila.

Sheila jumped over him as he ran right into the jail cell that was in the room and hit the wall.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he held his head.

Niles went and pulled the lever to the gate, locking Graves in the cell.

"Who's the fool suffering now?" Sheila taunted. "Now you will quite literally rot in the cell."

The feraligatr took an antidote out and drank it.

"Or you won't rot in the cell, but you're still trapped and that's all that matters," she said with a slightly annoyed look.

"When I get out of here, you two are DEAD! the next time I see you," Graves exclaimed with a death glare.

"Yeah and we'd rather not see your ugly maw again," Niles told him. "Let's leave now Sheila."

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Jono city main gate**

"I can't believe we actually beat a member of the Fireforged!" Sheila said excitedly.

"But you didn't even get the plant," Niles said with a quizzical look. "We were there for that weren't we?"

"Yeah but come on! The Fireforged are the most dangerous raiders in Yandor and we managed to defeat one," she said. "I don't care that I didn't get the stupid plant."

"Yeah, I certainly didn't expect to be fighting a raider that's a member of the most dangerous raider group. To be honest, it was kind of fun." he said. "Who was that skarmory anyways?"

"His name is Skorge and he's the supposed leader of the Fireforged." Sheila informed him.

"And you were all worried about me to." she teased.

Niles blushed.

"I just didn't want you to die or anything," he said with a nervous smile.

Sheila laughed.

"Relax, I was just teasing you." she said with a grin. "You know when I said I wanted to be a mercenary and that I had no one to create one with. Well now I do and It's you. I'll even let you be the leader."

"Um, I mean I know I said that I thought the idea of mercenary bands was all great and stuff, but I don't know about being the leader of one." he said.

"Come on it'll be fun, we'll get so much poke, and we get to explore all of Yandor. We may even become a revered mercenary with pokemon thinking that we are grand heroes and all that." she tried to make it sound appealing enough.

 _By now I realize that this definitely isn't a dream. I still have no idea how to get home to the human world. Now I have made a friend who actually saved my life from that raider. I might as well create a mercenary band with her, it's the least I could do to repay Sheila. Being a mercenary can't be that bad right?_ Niles thought.

"You know what, I will. Let's go create a mercenary band!" he announced.

* * *

 **AN2: I'm surprised that just on my introductory chapter, that I got as many OCs that I have now. I really appreciate it guys.**

* * *

 **Now for the OC form It's on my profile for copy and paste**

 **Name:**

 **Species and gender(You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role(Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province(tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality(I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory(I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set(give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me(like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	3. Team Eternity Is Created

**AN: I credit the idea of mercenary bands to my friend 16Doobop13, the idea was all his.**

* * *

 _Lore of Yandor #3_

 _Mercenary bands are teams of pokemon that explore mystery dungeons, complete all sorts of missions and reap the rewards from them, and they answer directly to the representative from their province. They can have a total of 16 pokemon on their team. Mercenary bands were established by the Croudor province. After the third Province War in 500 AD in the Age of Kuroi and a peace treaty was established creating the COY, mercenary bands became an essential part of the COY. The very first mercenary band was created in 300 AD in the Age of Rayquaza. You can identify a mercenary by their scarfs which are of a certain color chosen by the leader. You can also identify what rank the mercenary band the pokemon is a member of by looking at the symbols on their scarf. The ranks are E, D, C, B, A, S, H, W, and Royal. All are represented by certain symbols. For example, a scarf with 1 star is E ranked, a scarf with 5 stars, 3 crowns, and a COY symbol is Royal rank. Mercenaries also have mercenary badges which they can use to teleport out of a mystery dungeon at any time allowing for a quick escape. They also have access to the warp pads in COY halls that can teleport them to just about any city allowing for faster travel, non-mercenaries can't freely use them since the COY doesn't quite trust them. Mercenaries help any pokemon of any province they are widely respected by most in Yandor._

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Jono city main gate**

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me. I've never felt so happy before in my life," Sheila said with glee.

"I just felt that I should repay you in some way for saving my life from that feraligatr, plus being a mercenary doesn't sound that bad," Niles explained.

"Well I'm glad you made that decision Niles," she smiled.

"Now let's head towards the COY hall of Jono city, it's where we will create our mercenary band."

"I'll follow you then," he said gesturing his hand towards the main gate.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Jono city COY hall**

They entered the large concrete building's double doors and into a well decorated and big room.

All sorts of pokemon were crowded around in the room, most of which were wearing scarves of many different colors.

Niles and Sheila walked along the velvet carpet and up to the receptionist desk in the back of the room.

A female druddigon was sitting at the desk with a computer sitting on it.

She noticed Niles and Sheila standing in front of her desk and she looked down at them.

"So what are you two doing here?" she asked them with a friendly look.

Sheila nudged Niles' arm.

"Oh, um… we're here to create a mercenary band," he said with a nervous look.

"Interesting…" she held a claw to her chin then looked under her desk to grab a document and a pen.

"Here's the mercenary band sign-up sheet, be sure to answer every question, alright?"

Niles took the sheet and pen.

"Ok, thanks," he said.

he and Sheila walked over to where a wooden table and chairs were.

A couple of mercenaries were sitting at the table close to them.

One was a gliscor and the other was a Volcarona.

They both were wearing light blue scarves.

"Does a _Grass_ type really think they can make for a good mercenary?" the gliscor grinned with amusement.

"We'll find out if he and that salandit are ever reported dead," the volcarona said.

"Yeah, like anyone would bother to report the death of a grass type and their worthless partner."

They laughed.

Niles and Sheila glanced over at them.

"Wonder what they find so funny?" Niles asked. "Anyways, let's look at the sign-up sheet."

"So the first question is our team name," Niles told Sheila. "What do you think it should be?"

"You're the one who's leading this team, that choice is yours," Sheila said with a smile.

Niles thought for a bit until he sparked an idea for a name.

"Eternity," he said.

"Eternity… I like it! I think it shows that our team is going to last generations or something," she exclaimed clasping her hands.

"Ok, next question is what color of scarf we'll have." he looked at Sheila.

"How aboouuut… maroon?" she said.

"Sure, that works," He wrote down maroon in the blank space.

"Next up is the leader and teammates, which I already know what to put down for." He wrote down his name in the blank space for leader and Sheila in the first spot of fifteen possible teammates.

"Hmm, mercenary bands can have sixteen members?" he gave a surprised look.

"Yeah of course they can, but there aren't many with sixteen members, most average four to five of them." she explained.

"I can see why, that would be a lot of pokemon to deal with if you were the leader." he discerned.

"But with sixteen members, a team could do four missions at a time, effectively raising their rank all the more quicker than most." she informed him. "It's more of a good thing than a bad thing to have."

"That makes sense, anyways let's give the form to the receptionist," Niles said as he walked to the desk form in hand.

"Here you go ma'am," he said to her.

"Hold on a moment," she told him as a noivern walked down the stairs behind her.

She turned around to look at him.

"Risha, your daughter is making a fuss up there. Can you handle it? She won't listen to anyone and it's disturbing my work," he asked her.

"Sorry about that Vermex, she gets real fed up sometimes, especially when she has to wait here while I work," she told him. "I'll handle it."

"And I'll temporarily do your job until you come back," he said. "Do hurry though."

She got up and walked up the stairs.

Vermex sat down in the chair and looked at Niles and Sheila.

Sheila had a look of awe plastered on her face.

"No way! I'm actually looking at _the_ Vermex," She said still flabbergasted.

"Is he like a famous pokemon or something?" Niles questioned.

Everyone who heard him looked at him shocked at his lack of knowledge.

"Of course he is! He's none other than the Croudor province representative!" Sheila exclaimed now shocked about how Niles didn't know that already.

"Oh I see," he said flushing with embarrassment. "It's just that I'm from a different land that's not very close to Yandor."

"And where is that at?" Vermex asked with a curious look. "Also tell me the name of your land."

"Um… I... " he was thinking of something to say and everyone was staring at him.

"I would like to keep that private please."

"I see… very well, I see no need to pressure you on the matter. I acknowledge your request," he nodded his head. "But I would like to know your name, as well as the salandit's."

The other pokemon lost interest in their conversation and went back to doing what they were doing before.

"It's Niles," Niles said.

"Mine's Sheila, and it's amazing to see you in person, sir," Sheila exclaimed.

"Pleasure to be of an acquaintance to you," Vermex gave an elegant bow.

"Now, why are you here?"

Niles handed him the mercenary band sign-up sheet.

"Creating a mercenary band are we?" he said with a grin.

"Team Eternity...maroon scarfs...only you and Sheila…"

"Alright, everything checks out. I'll enroll your team in the system," He turned to the computer on the desk and typed away.

"You are now an official mercenary band, welcome to the COY. Your scarves and official badges will be delivered to your house later on."

"What? we are in the COY now?" Sheila asked.

Niles had the same question.

"Well, not in the governmental part but mercenary bands are technically part of the COY," Vermex explained.

"Oh," both Sheila and Niles said in unison.

"The mission bulletin board is over there." He pointed to a bulletin board with mission requests pinned to it on the far left side of the building.

"I'm assuming Niles here doesn't know about mission ranks, but Sheila do you know all of them?"

"Yes, I do, there is rank E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, H, and W being nearly impossibly difficult," she said proudly.

"At least you did some research," he said. "Go ahead and take a gander."

"I will, can't wait to find our first mission!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Come one Niles!"

"Actually, I want to speak with Niles upstairs," Vermex told her. "Just to show him something."

"O...k…" she said wondering why in the world he'd want to do that.

Sheila ran over to the bulletin board.

"So, what are you going to show me?" Niles asked.

"Just follow me upstairs and you'll find out," Vermex said.

He and Niles walked upstairs and through a hallway.

Niles saw Risha look at Vermex and nod her head and then heading down, presumingly back to her desk.

Eventually, Vermex lead him to a door to a large office with Vermex in black letters plastered on the window of the door.

Vermex opened the door and motioned Niles to come in.

Niles glanced to his right and saw a rather young druddigon sitting in the hallway arms crossed.

Niles then walked into Vermex's office.

A rather large painting that was hung up in the center of the back wall.

The painting was of two noiverns holding hands and flying at the same time.

There was a desk made of rich mahogany and a black cushioned chair in front of it and a leather one behind it.

There was also a violet scarf and a mercenary badge in a glass case sitting on the right side of the desk. The scarf had five stars, three crowns, and a COY logo on it.

It looked rather old.

"Wow, what a nice office," Niles said admiring the well lit, clean, and decorated room.

Vermex went behind his desk and looked around underneath it.

"Ah, here it is," he commented as he took out a small painted picture, dusted it off and showed it to Niles.

"What is this?"

"Isn't that the Eiffel tower?" Niles said very confused unaware of what he just revealed. He kind of forgot that he was talking to a pokemon and not a human.

Vermex's eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Yes it's the Eiffel tower of… France if I remember correctly." Vermex said. "Every pokemon I ask to tell me what it is, they never get it right. You know why?"

Niles now realized what he basically told Vermex.

"U-um... because they aren't from where I'm from," Niles said still trying to hide the obvious truth.

"Yes, Which is the human world," Vermex stated. "You see, this isn't the first time a human has appeared in our world."

"Wait, do you know how I can go back home?" Niles asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry to say but I don't," Vermex said sympathetically.

Niles gave a disappointed sigh.

"Do you at least know why I'm here?" Niles spoke rather quickly.

"I'm afraid that I cannot give an answer to that either," Vermex exclaimed.

Niles sighed again.

"But, you're totally fine with me being a human?" Niles asked.

"Of course, don't worry I'll keep it a secret." Vermex assured him. "But I feel that eventually a certain uh... salandit will find out one way or another."

"You're probably right about that knowing my luck, where did you get that painting from anyways?" Niles questioned.

"An old friend of mine gave it to me, he told me a human that came to our world painted it." Vermex explained. "Assumingly, it's supposed to be related to their home in the human world."

 _A french person... hmm,_ Niles thought.

"Well, I believe we should wrap up this conversation," Vermex said as his quickly put the painting away again.

"Be seeing you later, Niles."

"Yeah, see-ya later. Sheila is probably tired of waiting," Niles said as he left the office and went back into the main hall.

Sheila jumped up from her seat and went over to Niles.

"Soooo… what did he show you?" Sheila asked him.

"Just a picture, you wouldn't be that interested in it anyways," Niles told her hoping she wouldn't ask what the picture was.

"Yeah I'll worry about that later, " she said as she pulled out a paper. "I'm more interested in the mission I just took."

She looked at the paper to read the mission request.

Niles looked down at it as well.

"It's an E rank rescue mission sent by Naoto the mienfoo, it says… I've seemed to have gotten a bit lost per say, I'm only on floor 5," she read aloud. "This person got lost in the Neverdying Swamp in the Tesparia Province."

"And what is the Neverdying Swamp and the Tesparia Province?" Niles questioned.

"I don't know much of what the Neverdying Swamp is, but I do know a bit about the Tesparia Province," she told him. "It's ruled by the Psychic types and the other types that live there are the Fairy, Fighting, and Rock types. It holds some of the most beautiful sights in Yandor."

"Ironically, I believe that the Neverdying Swamp is also the most horrid looking mystery dungeon in Yandor," she said with a grin. "They have tried getting rid of it but everything just comes back again even worse looking than before."

"So it's kind of like an expensive and beautiful looking dress but with a stain on it." Niles discerned. "And we get to see what the stain looks like rather than exploring the more desirable places in Tesparia."

"I know it's disappointing but I'm sure we'll get to see much more pretty places eventually," she exclaimed. "For now though, let's go complete our first mission."

"I just hope we actually succeed, wouldn't want to f-" Niles was cut off by the shouting of a annoyed looking salazzle that came through the main doors.

"Sheila!" the salazzle yelled out looking at Sheila.

"Why are you in the COY hall?"

Sheila gave a worried expression towards Niles.

She then turned to look at her mother.

"I-I was…" Sheila knew lying wouldn't work. "I created a mercenary band."

Her mother had a disappointed look on her face.

"You know what I said about you trying to be a mercenary!" she angrily stated. "Come with me outside now!"

Sheila glanced at Niles as she was dragged outside by her mother.

"Well someone forgot to ask their parents first," Risha stated.

"I was wondering what her mother would do if she'd become a mercenary," Niles said worried. "I just hope she'll be fine."

"Oh and I need to know your address so that we can send you the scarves and badges," Risha said.

Niles scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin on his face.

"Um... we don't have a home," he exclaimed.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Outside Jono city COY hall**

No one was around besides Sheila and her mother.

"Mom I know you're angry, but I just didn't think that I was a good thief." Sheila tried to reason with her mother. "Gary saw me stealing his Arceus statuette, and I couldn't get the Verdinia plant."

Her mother was still frowning and crossing her arms glaring at Sheila.

"I did get away from Gary and was able to trade the statuette, but that doesn't change the fact that he saw me," Sheila exclaimed.

Her mother sighed.

"And so you decided to become a mercenary without discussing it with me first," she said. "You know that our family legacy cannot continue if you're a mercenary and not a thief."

"But i'm not a good thief and I don't think I'll ever be, considering I don't want to be a thief at all!" Sheila exasperated. "I actually want to be a mercenary, and a great one at that."

"Who even created this mercenary band with you?" her mother gave a quizzical look. "Last I checked you had no one to do so with."

"It was with that treecko I was standing next to, his name is Niles." Sheila informed her. "We managed to defeat a Fireforged together in The Jagged Burrow. If he wasn't there I'd be dead."

Her mother's expression changed to a more surprised look.

"A-a Fireforged, why were they in some petty bandit hideout?" she asked curiously. "And I'm glad that you're ok. I didn't know that they of all pokemon would be there, I wouldn't of sent you there if I did."

"Skorge was there for the Verdinia plant as well. I don't know why he needed it though," Sheila said. "He didn't look like he had Enchanted Decay."

"I guess that will lie in mystery, back to the matter at hand," her mother stated. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you being a mercenary even if you were able to avoid death from a Fireforged. There is much more dangerous pokemon out there than some raiders."

"As long as my team does missions closer to our rank we shouldn't encounter anything out of our league, plus we might gain powerful allies as well," Sheila exclaimed happy that her mother seems to be considering letting her be a mercenary.

"I...I suppose I can allow you to be a mercenary. This is the first time I've seen you so excited over something," her mother said solemnly. "I won't ruin this for you, our family tree does need some 'purity' in it."

Sheila smiled with glee.

"Thank you so much!, I'll be sure to make you proud of me regardless if I'm a thief or not," she exclaimed with a grin. "Also, me and Niles don't have a place to stay."

"Well you can't be in our house and you know why, so I guess you'll have to find one yourselves," her mother told her. "I think it's about time I leave, be safe please."

"I will, and thanks truly. I never expected you to allow something like this," Sheila said as she hugged her mom. "And I even get to live in a different house from you."

"Don't expect me to do something like this again though," her mother said as she broke the hug and left.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Sheila said and then walked back inside the COY hall.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Jono city COY hall**

Niles and the druddigon were talking as Sheila walked up to them.

"So we can have your old house for free?" Niles asked surprised.

"Yes, Vermex seems to like you for some reason and told me to offer you my old home that I've been trying to give away for a while now," the druddigon said. "For free no less."

"And you're fine with doing so?" he said.

"Look, I'm just tired of trying to offer it, no one I've asked has wanted it," she exclaimed. "Probably because it's very old and dusty, you'll need to clean it out, and it only houses two."

"That's fine, although I'm not sure where any of our teammates will stay…" Sheila jumped into the conversation.

"Oh they can stay in the COY hall, It's where any teammates can stay for free." Risha informed them. "I'm sure Vermex won't mind at all."

"Anyways, here's the address to the house." she said as she held out a paper with the address on it.

Niles took the paper.

"Thanks." Both he and Sheila nodded.

"Hold on you two." Vermex commanded as he came down the stairwell again. "I have your scarves and badges right here."

He held them out to Niles and Sheila.

"They were already made?" Risha said shocked.

"Yeah I had them make them quickly," Vermex exclaimed. "Seeing that Niles and Sheila probably want and need to do that rescue mission now. I saw no reason for them to wait."

Niles and Sheila took the scarves and badges and put them on.

"How do I look," Sheila asked.

"Like a mercenary ready for anything." Niles answered.

"Alright, you two should go and do that mission now," Vermex told them. "I do hope you see success."

"We will," Niles said with a smile.

"Let's go step on the warp pad to the capital city of the Tesparia Province. We can go to our home later," Sheila said as she and Niles went towards the teleported.

They stepped in it and they were transported.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: ?:?:?:?**

Skorge and Nilsine walked up to a pokemon shrouded in black robes sitting atop a rugged stone throne.

There was smoldering ashes floating around in the air from the nearby lava pit.

"Mother, I got the Verdinia plant you needed," Skorge told the figure on the throne.

"Very good Skorge, you always pull through for me," the figure said.

"I'll go and prepare this plant for you to take," Nilsine said as she went over to the stone table on the right.

"Yet, we still need more Verdinia, my disease worsens every passing day and it's the only thing that stops it from doing so," the figure exclaimed. "If a cure were possible I could finally leave this blasted place and see how Yandor has changed while I've been down here."

"And we'll keep finding more mother, you know we will." Skorge was looking down with an angered look.

"There were two pokemon that tried to take the Verdinia from us, I had Graves stay and fight them."

"But he hasn't returned yet and I worry that he may have been somehow defeated by them." he stated.

"So a couple of pokemon may have hurt or killed him!" the figure angrily stated. "I cannot allow any pokemon to do such a thing to one of my children!"

"Skorge go back to where you left him and see if he's still alive," the figure demanded as he pointed to the stone archway behind Skorge that was the entrance to the throne room.

"And do tell me, who were these two pokemon?"

"I didn't get there names but it was a treecko and a salandit, I thought Graves would easily kill them but I guess I was wrong." Skorge informed the figure. "I'll have to punish him for his failure, if he isn't dead."

Nilsine went back over to the figure and held out a cup with the Verdinia mixture in it.

The figure took the cup.

"I see… if you ever come across them again I want them captured and brought here." the figure gave a sinister grin and drank the mixture in one go.

"I have something planned for them as punishment for hurting one of my children."

Skorge snickered to himself.

"They won't escape us the next time we see them."

He and Nilsine then left the throne room.

* * *

 **AN2: So we'll be having OCs introduced next chapter (I know I said I was going to introduce one or two this chapter but this chapter was long enough already and I also want to save the first mystery dungeon for the beginning of the next chapter. Although, I did mention an OCs name.**

* * *

 **You know what's going to be under this line of text**

 **Name:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And that's all for the intro thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	4. The First Mission

**AN1: I felt that I should mention that almost every action taken by anyone and/or thing, it's outcome will ultimately be decided by a d20.**

* * *

 _Lore of Yandor #4_

 _The Tesparia Province has some of the most beautiful sights to see in Yandor and ironically also has the most horrid looking sight to see in Yandor, A.K.A the Neverdying Swamp. A common sight are the Raven trees which are rather large trees with dark blue leaves and they sprout purple flowers. In the southwestern area of the province there are floating islands that hover above the Surging Sea. On one of the floating islands lies Aera city, where only the Psychic and the Fairy types are allowed to live. Any other types can only visit just to admire the city. Also, the largest floating island is a very dangerous mystery dungeon. It's name is Examere island. The island itself floats over a never ending maelstrom, you'd have to use the other smaller islands to even get up on the island if you can't fly. The capital city, Melennora, is nearly completely surrounded by cliffs. A large waterfall fall, the Golden Cliff Falls, rolls over one of the cliffs and creates a river that circles the city. The largest tree in Yandor, the Aibrent tree, lies in the center of the city. It has deep mahogany wood and light-pink leaves. Many of the pokemon of this province like to look the most beautiful of all, and they take looks seriously. They love visitors that admire them and their province and hate them if they don't. The Rock types are forced to do all the heavy lifting for the other types, they are seen more as slaves rather than citizens by most of the other types. The representative of the province sees anyone whom isn't beautiful or handsome inferior to them and that consensus lies in most of the psychic, fairy, and some fighting types as well. The province may look great to live in, but is the mistreatment, and the pretentious citizens you'd have to deal with really worth it?_

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Capital city of Tesparia: Melannora city**

Niles and Sheila were standing just outside of the COY hall.

They looked up in awe at the Aibrent tree the moonlight illuminating the leaves.

"Damn… that's a big ass tree." Niles stated.

"And it's stunningly beautiful…" Sheila said. "This is the first time i've seen it in-person, I only heard others talk about it."

Niles looked over at her. He was surprised that she hadn't been to a place this beautiful.

"So, you've never actually been in Melannora city?" Niles questioned. "I would think that if something like this tree existed, everyone would come to look at it considering you can just warp to this city at any time."

"Actually, only mercenary bands and COY officials get to warp from one province to another. Everyone else has to go through the borders." Sheila informed Niles. "I've only ever been in the Croudor Province and the Acron Province. The only things I know about the other three provinces is from what I hear from others."

"Huh... I guess the ability to warp to other provinces is just another reason to be a mercenary then." Niles looked back up at the tree. "I never thought that I'd see anything like this."

A florges and an aromatisse walked in front of them, blocking their view. They were wearing matching fur scarves and make-up.

"I see that you are mesmerized by our Aibrant tree," the florges said with a fake smile.

The aromatisse sprouted a similar smile.

"Ah yes, of course you are." the aromatisse stated. "After all… you'll never find anything like this in any other province, and there's many more stunning sights that only Tesparia can provide."

Niles crossed his arm and bit his lip. Not liking these two schmucks already.

"We can't exactly be mesmerized by the tree if you're blocking our view of said tree." Niles said.

The florges raised her leaf hand and looked at the back of it as if she had nails that were polished to look at.

"That's because we wanted to show you something else to admire." she said with that all too fake smile. "Our beauty."

She look over at her friend.

"Yeah, the pokemon of this province are more glamourous than the natural landscape…" the aromatisse flaunted. "Especially us."

She looked over at the florges that was still looking at her and they both had smug looks on their faces. Then they looked at Niles and Sheila expecting them to start fawning over them.

Sheila gritted her teeth trying to hold in her anger. Although she would love to burn up their flowers and fur.

"Except we didn't come here to admire anyone's beauty." Sheila told them. "And I'm not all that impressed either."

Niles shook his head and held his arms out.

"Whether you're beautiful or not is an opinion not a fact," Niles said.

The florges and aromatisse now had an angered expression on their faces. That was not the answer they were wanting.

"Excuse me! We are the quintessential example of pokemon beauty and that is a fact!" the aromatisse exclaimed.

The florges looked ready to smack the shit outta them. She pointed to a billboard on a building that had a florges and aromatisse on it, they were posing and smiling. "Moonlit Sisters" was printed in magenta underneath the picture of them.

"How dare you! We are the Moonlit sisters, the most stunning pokemon in all of Yandor and no one can say otherwise and if they do…" The florges gave a sly grin. "They just need some convincing to get them to admit that we are."

Sheila leaned over to whisper in Niles' ear.

"Another thing about this province is that most of the pokemon are a bunch of pretentious and self-righteous bastards." Sheila sighed. "And boy do I hate it when people get up in your face and act like they are all perfect and whatnot."

The florges and aromatisse gave quiet chuckles.

"And you two need some convincing…" the aromatisse stated also grinning.

Niles and Sheila got into fighting stances. They knew something bad was about to happen.

The florges held out her leaf arm and pointed it at Niles.

"Moonblast!" she shouted as a bright light developed in her hand.

Suddenly a gallade teleported in front of Niles and deflected the moonblast attack using Light Screen. The blast hit the florges directly in the chest sending her into the Aibrant tree.

The aromatisse stood there completely shocked and frozen still. While Niles and Sheila were just as shocked.

The gallade posed in a herioc fashion grinning. You could imagine a glistening white light shining down upon him and you'd think it was a movie.

"No one will harm the innocent when I, the mighty Havan, guardian of all pokemon, is watching." the gallade known as Havan announced proudly. "Now how about I swiftly defeat you villainous folk and save these two mercenaries."

The aromatisse's eye and mouth twitched.

"Um… no thanks, I think we're done here…" her voice was shaking. "We're fine with them not admiring us and all that."

Havan raised a brow. He expected her to be afraid.

"And you promise to never harm anyone ever again?" he said. "Because if you do, you know that I won't let you off easily."

She gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes, of course. We promise to never harm anyone ever again." she stated.

The gallade stopped posing and put one hand on his hip. He knew she was gonna say those exact words.

"Then off with you!" he exclaimed. "You should run over to your friend because she probably needs it after what I did to her."

She slowly ran over to the florges that was unconscious beside the tree.

"Thanks for the help… Havan." Niles said scratched his head.

Sheila smiled and looked at Havan. Glad that at least one of the citizens of Tesparia give a damn about other types.

"So… the Tesparia province has a hero in its midst?" she commented.

"Of course! Every place has it's hero me being the mightiest of them all." he said with a confident smirk.

"That's true, you could consider mercenaries as heroes and they're everywhere," Sheila said.

Niles looked up at Havan.

"I'm not so sure that you're the mightiest of them all, but I will say that your statement definitely holds merit." Niles told him. "I'm impressed that you just deflected a Moonblast attack like it was a pebble."

Havan chuckled arrogantly.

"Any attack towards me is nothing but a pebble." he informed them. "Might I ask… but are you two mercenaries looking for teammates by any chance? I feel that you are in need of a strong ally, one that will be a ever watchful guardian, a vanguard!"

Niles and Sheila looked at each other.

"He wants to join our team!" Sheila exclaimed excitedly. "Man… our first teammate already and they're a strong pokemon! We should totally let him join us Niles."

Niles nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we could use someone like him." he turned to look at Havan.

Havan looked at Niles and listened.

"Yes, we are a mercenary band, Team Eternity, and we would be glad if you'd join it. We do need more members." Niles told him.

Havan put his hands together.

"Absolutely fantastic, I've been waiting for an opportunity to join a mercenary band allowing me to find some rare artifacts in mystery dungeons, plus it gives me a chance to be a greater hero." Havan stated. "Consider it an honor to have me join you team."

"Then I guess we'll go get you signed up for the team." Niles told him. "Oh and by the way my name is Niles and the salandit's name is Sheila."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Havan said.

They all walked into the COY hall to get Havan signed up for Team Eternity.

A short while later they walked back outside again.

Niles walked up in front of Sheila and Havan.

"Now let's head for that damn swamp and help that mienfoo!" he announced.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Neverdying Swamp entrance**

The team was standing outside the entrance.

"So Naoto the mienfoo is on the fifth floor, hopefully it isn't too hard to get there," Niles said reading the mission request form.

"From what I know, the swamp isn't a problem at all until the 10th floor and we aren't going close to that floor." Havan said. "Plus, I can handle anything this dungeon has to hand out easily."

"That's good to hear, this day has been to crazy already." Sheila sighed. "But I can't wait to experience our first mystery dungeon!"

There was a sign with the COY logo on it next to the entrance.

Niles pointed at it and looked at Havan and Sheila.

"Does that sign mean anything important?" he asked. "It better not be a symbol for a dangerous mystery dungeon or something."

Sheila huffed and smiled.

"It's there to warn you that this entrance leads into a mystery dungeon." she informed him. "The COY opted to have pokemon place signs to indicate that because without them pokemon have waltzed into mystery dungeons without knowing and it has resulted in their deaths."

"As much as I'd like to talk, I feel that we should go rescue the mienfoo. It's my duty as a hero after all." Havan commented as he was entering the swamp.

Niles and Sheila followed him in.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Neverdying Swamp: A 20 floor mystery dungeon**

 **F1**

There was a olive fog that was present in the swamp, the trees were slimy and had vines hanging down from them. There was no stable land, only thick and murky water, deep mud, and mud with grass growing from it.

Havan was leading the group, Sheila was in the middle, and Niles was hanging in the back.

They were struggling to walk through the mud and water.

Niles was pinching his nose.

"Jeez, not only does it look horrid but it smells horrid as well." Niles commented.

"All this mud and dirty water really makes it hard to walk." Sheila stated as she forcefully pulled her foot from some mud. "It's almost as if this mud is alive and is holding on to our feet. At least Havan seems to be having less trouble walking through this shit."

They looked towards Havan whom was farther ahead trudging along towards the next floor.

"I'm going to have to really scrub down to get all this grime of me," he said. "Ohhhh the price a hero has to pay in order to save the helpless pokemon dumb enough to get themselves in a troubling circumstance."

He shook his head.

 **2F**

As they arrived at the second floor a mudkip jumped out of the water to attack Sheila with a water gun attack.

Which Sheila was able to lift herself up and jump to the side, dodging it.

"Psycho-cut!" Havan shouted as he slashed at the mudkip with purple blades.

His arms got caught in some vines hanging from the tree to the left of him.

"That didn't happen, the fog blocked my view of the vines," he said shamefully.

"Venoshock!" Sheila announced as she shot out some poisonous liquid at the mudkip.

The mudkip swiftly swam out of the way.

 _Leave it to me the human whom has little experience fighting as a pokemon to defeat a mudkip. Maybe it's just the environment or something_ , Niles thought.

"Mega drain!" he yelled as yellow energy shot out from his hand, but he lost focus and shifted his foot accidentally which caused him to fall into the murky water and then everyone looked at him.

"I'm new to fighting ok! Ok!" he defended himself as he got up.

"Tackle!" the mudkip then rushed at him which then Havan stepped jumped in front of the mudkip.

"Close combat!" he shouted as he swung a fist which collided with the mudkip's face breaking it's skull which sent it flying through a tree. "Haha! Take that trouble-doerr!" He raised a fist.

"I think you overdid it there Havan." Sheila commented.

"I just wanted to end this pointless charade already." Havan stated.

 **5F**

As they took out an oddish they saw a mienfoo trudging through some deep mud. The mienfoo looked at them with a relieved expression.

Havan gave a herioc pose.

"Do not worry young lady for I, Havan, am here to lead you to safety!" Havan announced rushing towards the mienfoo with his hand out.

The mienfoo upon hearing "young lady" gave a angered look.

"I"M A MAN! Not a lady!" he exclaimed annoyed for being mistaken as a female.

Havan gave a shocked expression.

"Sorry but it's always been hard to tell if a mienfoo is female or male just by looking at them, I apologize for the inconvenience." Havan apologized. "Let me do a retake."

He coughed and did a herioc pose.

"Do not worry young lad for I, Havan, am here to lead you to safety!" he announced rushing towards the mienfoo holding out his hand.

Niles and Sheila ran towards the mienfoo as well.

"Thanks for taking the mission guys." Naoto stated. "An-" he froze up once he looked at Sheila.

They stood there confused to as why he just randomly froze up.

"Um… are you okay?" Sheila asked. "Did I accidently give you a icy look or something?"

Niles touched Naoto's shoulder.

"Tell us something please, is there something behind us?" he questioned with a supporting sounding voice.

Naoto snapped out of it.

"S-sorry sir, it's just that I have gynophobia which is the irrational fear of females." he informed Niles. "Don't worry though that doesn't mean that I hate your salandit friend there or anything. I would just like to leave this wretched swamp already."

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Yeah the longer I have to stand in this water the better. I don't want the smell to linger even after I take a nice long shower." Niles said still pinching his nose.

They all took out their badges and Havan grabbed and transported out of the dungeon.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Neverdying Swamp entrance**

Everyone was wiping of the mud and whatever other stuff was stuck to them.

Naoto looked at Niles' scarf seeing the one star imprinted on it.

"So you're a rank E team…" Naoto discerned. "So you perhaps need some assistance? I have some tips and tricks I could teach you guys."

"Yeah we just started, your mission was our first mission in fact." Niles said. "We could use a bit of help staring off. Although I'm sure Havan might be enough of a help,"

Havan smirked at that comment.

Sheila gave a confident smile and walked up to Naoto.

"You could help us by joining our mercenary band," she said. "We still need more teammates as you can see."

Niles sighed upon hearing this.

"Sheila you can't expect everyone to join our team, I mean they barely know us." he stated.

Everyone ignored what he said.

"Sure I'll join if it helps, think of it as a reward for completing my mission" Naoto said.

 _Nevermind then_ , Niles thought raising his lower lip.

Havan wasn't satisfied with that reward.

"I feel that as your saviors we do deserve a bit more of a reward," Havan said. "But I won't hold it against you if you feel that joining our team is a good enough reward."

Naoto, being a rather generous pokemon, thought of something to give him. He pulled out 300 poke and gave it to Havan.

"There you go sir. It's what I feel you deserve along with me joining your team. I hope it's enough for you." he told him with a smile.

Havan looked pleased.

"It's fine enough as an extra reward, I'll have plenty more chances to get some fantastic rewards that only a hero like me deserves." Havan said as he pocketed the poke.

Sheila put her hands on her hip.

"I hope you know that we are sharing what we earn." Sheila told him. "We are a team after all."

Havan nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I know, I'm not one to be so selfish to my allies." Havan said.

"Alright now we can go get Naoto signed up for our team." Niles announced.

Sheila yawned.

"Then we can finally get some sleep, it's been a long day." Sheila commented looking like he was about to pass out.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Niles' and Sheila's home: The TE HQ**

The house's blue paint was peeling and looked faded. It wasn't very big either, there was only 3 rooms; a bedroom, kitchen, and living room. It was filled with dust and had few decorations.

When Niles opened the door dust flew everywhere making him cough and wheeze.

"Risha wasn't lying when she said there was dust everywhere, we wouldn't be able to breath if we shut the windows and front door." Niles stated.

Sheila just shuffled her way into the house.

"Just leave the windows open or something." she yawned. "I wish to admire the bed before anything else in our new home."

Niles yawned in agreement.

"Yeah let's just get some shut eye." he said as they both headed into the bedroom and got in the bed.

* * *

 **The next day**

Niles woke up noticing that Sheila was not in the bed.

"I guess she's an early lizard," he said as he got up and groggily left the room.

He was greeted by a rather uppity Sheila.

"Guess what!" she said as she looked expectedly at Niles.

"What?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I planned for our team to go and eat in the Ekor Province!" she informed him.

Niles didn't understand why she was so excited over eating food.

"And why are we eating in the Ekor Province instead of just here in Jono city?" he questioned.

Sheila gasped.

"I know you aren't from here and all, but the Eskor Province has the best food out of everywhere else," she informed him. "I've always wanted to eat their food, and as a mercenary I can easily do just that. Also I felt that it was a good way to celebrate our successful mission."

"Sounds good me Sheila, I can't imagine what kind of food pokemon can cook." Niles said still waking up.

Sheila blinked rapidly.

"I'm sure that you would at least know what most pokemon cook even from where you are from." Sheila was now suspicious of Niles' true origins. "Unless…"

Niles became nervous real quick.

"I'm just tired that's all, people say stupid things when they're tired." he tried to play it off.

Sheila did not believe.

"Niles you don't happen to be a… human do you?" she gove him a stern look. "If you are I wouldn't be surprised, I kept thinking about how nervous you get everytime someone asks where you are from and/or why you don't know something and I know a human has been to our world before. My mother told me about them."

 _How did she just predict that I was a human so quickly?_ Niles thought.

He gave a sigh of defeat.

"Yes I'm a human at heart," Niles frowned and sagged his shoulders. "You don't think anything bad of it do you?"

Sheila smiled warmly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No of course not, why would I after what we've been through," she said. "I know I can trust you."

Niles' spirits lifter and he was glad he could get that off his chest.

"Just don't tell anyone about it please," he told her.

"I won't Niles," she nodded. "Now let's go outside, meet with the others, and then go eat, I'm starving."

* * *

 **AN2: Havan was submitted by St Elmo's Fire, thanks St Elmo's Fire! Naoto was submitted by Ridin Valon, thanks Ridin Valon.**

 **AN3: So at the moment I encourage you people to submit female OCs (I would like to keep the male to female ratio even on Team Eternity).**

 **Name:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And that's all, thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	5. Everyone wants to be on Team Eternity

_Lore of Yandor #5_

* * *

 _The Eskor province is the coldest province in Yandor. 30% of it is purely ice, 30% of it is a tundra, and the rest is a barren land with 2 dense forests and few grasslands. Due to its very cold climate they have to use greenhouses to grow any fruit or vegetables or any other plants. Being a farmer in the province is quite profitable. Many farmers looking to make a profit either trade with the province or come there to farm. Despite the low amount of food resources, they have some of the most delicious food in all of Yandor. They have a unique cooking style that no other province can replicate. Also, due to the cold many of their buildings are built to resist the cold and they have many heat sources within them. Many of the pokemon besides the ice-types that live here treat the whole high-class, middle-class, and low-class thing like it means nothing. All the types here get relatively the same treatment as all the others and even any visitors as well. Although, the representative of the province doesn't allow any low-class or middle-class pokemon to get any high-class jobs and has some laws that limit them. Also, the ice-types are very protective of their province, they are very wary of any pokemon looking to enter their province and their borders are very well fortified. Their have some super uptight laws and the guards will freeze you the moment you so much as touch something you're not supposed to or just look at someone for longer than 10 seconds without saying anything. The representative nearly called war upon the Acron Province simply because a dark-type stole something. The bug-types like to live in or close to the dense forests, the ice-types mostly live in the icier places, the water-types will live anywhere that has water, the ground-types tend live in the more barren land, and the normal-types will live anywhere they're allowed to._

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Eskor Province capital city: Mightfrost**

Niles and Naoto were shivering.

"M-man… i-i-it's fucking c-cold." Niles cursed through chattering teeth.

"Y-yeah I n-never understood how the pokemon here can deal with the freezing temperature." Naoto commented.

Meanwhile Sheila and Havan were fine. Well Havan was more or less just not showing that he's cold.

"This city is built in a hollowed-out glacier so of course it'd be cold." Sheila said.

"Also, it's much colder outside of the city." Havan added. "I've been in this province before so trust me you'd rather be in here. We should head into the diner since it's be warmer in there."

"Wouldn't the glacier like melt or break?" Niles questioned.

Havan shook his head. "The ice of the glacier cannot be melted and it's also extremely difficult to break since the ice-types reinforced it." he informed him.

"I just hope the the diner had the money for heaters…" Niles said as they walked into the diner.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Eskor Province's capital city of Mightfrost: Whimi's diner**

Niles, Sheila, Havan, and Naoto entered the small bistro and felt the much warmer air and they could smell the delicious food that was being cooked.

They were greeted by a whimsicott. "Welcome, my name is Whimi and this is my diner," she said. "As you can see it's a small diner, but the food is what matters, and we don't disappoint on that front."

She leaned closer to them. "You should try our salads, they are to _die_ for." she told them.

She saw their scarves and shiny badges. "Oh! You are mercenaries, how pleasant to have pokemon like you in my restaurant," she exclaimed. "Maybe you could get rid of the rattata that just loves to make a sport of stealing our cheese. It just loves to go for the more pricy ones."

She gave a hearty laugh. "Though I'm sure you are here to eat not to work, besides that rattata won't be a problem soon enough." she said. "Why don't you go find a table."

They walked around the diner until they found a table next to a window.

Sheila and Niles sat next to each other and Naoto and Havan sat on the other side.

Once they sat down, a sandshrew maid came up to the table with four menus in her hands.

"Here's the menu's guys," She put the menu's on the table. "I'll fetch you guys water,"

Niles looked in the menu and noticed how there was herbivore, carnivore, and omnivore sections. He also notice that the meat was all pokemon based.

He leaned over towards Sheila which she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes Niles, pokemon eat other pokemon, it's been that way since the beginning of our existence." she informed him.

That only answered half of his question. "But wouldn't that be like cannibalism?" he questioned.

Sheila sighed. "Only if you eat something from your evolutionary line," she said looking in her menu.

"So you're saying that if I was very hungry, that I could just up and eat you and it would be fine?" he was quite confused about this whole food thing. "Not that I'd actually do that, that's the last thing on my mind."

"W-well not really, we you know… don't eat societal pokemon, only the savage ones." she said laughing.

Niles nodded his head multiple times in understanding.

"Alright then, that solves that mystery." he stated.

The sandshrew maid came back with glasses of water and placed them on the table.

"So what are you guys having today?" she gave a warm smile.

They all gave their orders to her and she wrote them down on a paper and went back to the kitchen.

A totodile that was sitting at the table next to them peeked his head over the wall to attempt conversation with them. He had golden eyes and spikes.

"You guys are mercenaries correct?" he asked.

They looked at him with weird looks.

"Yeah and what do you wish to know?" Havan asked the curious totodile.

The totodile opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again. "I...admire mercenaries…" he said. "Ever since a mercenary band found a cure for my mother I've wanted to be a mercenary."

Niles knew where this was going. "Let me guess… you've always wanted to be a mercenary and want to join our team right?" he said rather quickly. "If I'm right, after we eat we'll sign you up, I already know that Sheila, Naoto, and Havan are fine with it."

He looked towards them for assurance only Sheila and Naoto nodded, Havan was just looking out window at who knows what.

The totodile just blinked then grinned. "Alright! And I didn't even have to sing to convince you to let me join your team!" he exclaimed. "I wish everything was that easy. By the way the names Court, you'll come to love me and my singing I'm sure of it."

"So you're a singer?" Sheila asked. "The only performers from this province that I've heard of were The Eskor Players."

"You guessed it! I was a member of The Eskor Players for a while until I went out to search for a mercenary band to join." he responded. "What about the rest of you? What's your stories?

Sheila put a hand under her chin. "Me and Niles met yesterday and after we encountered the Fireforged and defeated one of them we decided to create Team Eternity, our mercenary band." Sheila told him. "By the way Niles is from a land farther east so his knowledge of Yandor is limited."

Court looked towards Naoto and gained a flirtatious look on his face. "What about you ~pretty lady~?" he questioned singing the last part.

Naoto's face scrunched up. "I'm not a lady you dip! How many more times am I going to be mistaken as a girl?!" he complained.

Court flushed in embarrassment. "I really need to talk before flirting with anyone, because man did it get awkward quick." he scratched the back of his head.

Naoto crossed his arms. "Yeah you should because most pokemon don't like when someone they barely know flirts with them," he said.

"Not when I'm the one flirting." Court grinned. "My chances are higher."

Nato was about to say something but then Havan quickly got up. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"There's someone in trouble outside!" Havan pointed to where a minccino in a cook's outfit was running away from a mightyena.

Before anyone said anything Havan was already outside ready to attack the minccino's pursuer.

Havan used a close-combat attack on the mightyena knocking it out. Then Havan and the minccino walked back inside.

"Usually the guards crack down on any pokemon doing any sort of suspicious activity immediately." the minccino stated as she sat down at a nearby couch in the lobby. "But I guess they were distracted by something else."

"Luckily I was able to step in and save you young lady." Havan said.

The minccino smiled. "And I really appreciate that you noticed in time." she said. "By the way, where is your mercenary team? I'm interested in meeting more mercenaries."

Havan motioned towards the table where the rest of Team Eternity was sitting.

They looked over at the minccino walking up to their table.

"So you are?" she waited for them to say their team name.

"Team Eternity." Niles answered.

"Nice name…" the minccino said. "My name is Jessica and as you can see by the outfit, I'm a cook here at Whimi's Diner. It's an honor to serve a mercenary band."

"If you're a chef then why were you outside getting chased by a mightyena?" Court questioned.

"I was throwing the trash out into the dumpster and that mightyena jumped me, but I was able to break free and yell for help." she explained. "I'm just surprised that something like that even happened considering how the guards are always watching for suspicious pokemon and will freeze them if they so much as bat an eye towards someone."

"And I was there to be your hero." Havan elegantly bowed.

Jessica giggled. "Yeah you were my valiant hero." she commented. "Anyways… I wanted to here about some of your adventures as mercenaries."

Sheila smiled. "Well we're only rank E so it's not like we've done much yet." she informed her. "We've gone on one mission, and that involved us going into the Neverdying Swamp of the Tesparia Province. It was just really nasty and not really difficult at all."

Jessica eyes lit up. "So if you are a beginning mercenary band, are you perhaps looking for more team members?" she asked. "Because I would love to be able to explore more of Yandor rather than being stuck in this province for the rest of my life."

Well almost everyone pokemon that we've met so far has wanted to join our team. I guess it's just the year where pokemon just really want to be mercenaries for some reason. Niles thought.

"We will never say no to a pokemon that wants to join!" Sheila exclaimed. "Welcome to the team!"

"We really don't care who joins do we?" Naoto discerned. "Oh well all the more chance to meet new and interesting pokemon."

"I'd say." Niles commented. "I feel they'll never be an end to it. Just wait until we encounter a pokemon that gets possesed by a malicious spirit and become a crazy beast or one that loves puns way too much and annoys almost everyone."

The smell of delicious gourmet food wafted through the diner. The sandshrew maid from before came to their table with their food and set the plates of food in front of each of them.

"While you guys dig in, I'll go ask Whimi if she's fine with me leaving to become a mercenary." Jessica told them as she walked to where Whimi was.

Everyone started to eat and boy was that salad the best damn salad that Niles had eaten in his life.

Whimi noticed Jessica coming over to talk to her. "Is there something you need Jessica?" She asked.

Jessica coughed. "I wanted to know if I… join that mercenary band over at that table." she pointed to Team Eternity. "I've always wanted to explore the world and what a better way to do that than being a mercenary."

Whimi though for a bit. "Of course you can, what kind of friend would I be if I'd keep you from doing what you want." she told her. "You served here long enough anyways. Plus, you could tell the pokemon of the other provinces that you help to come to Whimi's Diner!"

She gave a hearty chuckle. "Then we can be as successful as all the fancy restaurants here in Mightfrost."

Jessica laughed as well. "Yeah I'll be sure to do that, thanks for letting me be a mercenary!" she exclaimed as she skipped over to Team Eternity.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Croudor Province capital city: Jono city COY hall**

Sheila and Niles walked up to the mission request bulletin board.

"So…" Sheila stood there in thought. "Which one of these missions should we take? Definitely not the two that are rank SSS, unless you believe we can survive them Niles."

"How about no on those ones," he said. "How about this rank C one if we're going for higher ranked missions. I'm sure we can handle it now that we have more teammates."

Sheila looked at and grazed over the mission request. "Hmmm…" she thought for a second. "Yeah we can do this one, let's talk about it with the others."

They walked over to where the rest of the team were sitting.

Niles held out the mission request in front of him. "It's a rank C mission where we have to retrieve an item…" he read aloud. "We apparently have to see the sender for the rest of the details."

"And where is the sender at?" Naoto asked.

"His name is Aeron and he's in the Acron Province capital city of Glimmerstein and in a nightclub named Club Luminum." Niles answered.

Court's eyes lit up. "No way! We get to go to the Acron Province!" Court exclaimed excitedly. "It's the province of music, dancing, acting, media, technology, etcetera. Basically it's where many performers thrive and the pokemon there really appreciate them."

"Yeah, I believe that Acron Province performers are the best of the best." Jessica commented.

"It's an interesting and fun province to visit and everyone there is quite welcoming to visitors." Sheila said. "At least they are when I visit the province. But that's probably because I like to watch the performances."

Havan just sighed. "But the problem is that the pokemon have a lot of free-will and I mean A LOT." he said. "It's almost as if the guards and representative just don't care that much about what the citizens do outside and inside of the province. They need a pokemon defender like me as a hero for their nearly-lawless land."

"Rumor has it that they would let you get away with murder if you could just dance, song, or play music really well." Naoto said. "But rumors are rumors, and I really don't think that one's true."

"I remember hearing that the representative is not even very good at his job." Jessica said. "But that was from some guards I overheard and boy do the Eskor Province guards not like any visitors from the Acron Provinces."

Niles didn't know what to make of all the talk about these provinces so he just listened instead of asking a stupid question.

Vermex was talking with Risha but he excused himself after hearing all the Acron Province rumor talk so that he could go and speak with Team Eternity.

He walked up to where Team Eternity was sitting and talking. "However, none of you can deny the fact that the Acron Province brought their more advanced technology, unique music, and media into our provinces after the COY was established. Without them we wouldn't have computers, tv's, neon lights, stereo's, etcetera. Also Lumen, the Acron Province representative, Is the reason why we have this hopefully permanent, alliance/unification betwenn the Croudor and acron Provinces, and his province isn't crashing down into chaos. So I wouldn't say that he's terrible at his job." Vermex said in support of the Acron Province and Lumen. "Though I will admit that Lumen focuses more on "other" things rather than any COY related things."

Everyone was just silent for a moment until Jessica piped up. "Are you _the_ representative of Croudor?" she asked curiously.

Vermex elegantly bowed. "Yes I'm none other than Vermex, representative of the Croudor Province." he informed those who didn't know. "I just wanted to inform you guys on what many positive things that the Acron Province has provided us with. Didn't want anyone thinking negatively on it and Lumen."

Sheila grinned. "So are you like a good friend of Lumen or something, because you're pretty adamant with supporting him." she said. "I'm surprised that you would be a friend with someone like that."

"That I am, we have a lot more history together then you may think." he responded. "I've been trying to help him do better as a representative but it's just not his thing."

Havan scoffed. "Then why is he representative?" he asked. "You can't get elected unless you sign up to be representative."

"He wouldn't have signed up if someone else did, but no one would take up the position so he went for it. He _does_ want to help keep the provinces at peace after all." he told them. "But he's been a performer his entire life until that point so of course he wouldn't be good at dealing with politics and such. But he's learning."

Court leaned over to Niles' ear. "I think we should just do the mission already, I really want to go to the Acron Province right now." he told him.

Niles nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm glad I got to learn a lot and all but we do have a mission to do." Niles finally decided to speak up again.

Vermex just remembered something he need to do "Speaking of missions I have something to ask of you guys." Vermex said. "It's a rather simple mission and you are already heading to the city that you need to go to for it so it won't take much effort to complete. All you have to do is deliver this message to Lumen."

"We'll do it!" Sheila announced as she took the sealed letter. "What kind of mercenary band would we be if we denied a representative's request?"

"A mercenary band that got disbanded by the COY for villainous deeds." Havan responded. "I despise pokemon that go from heroes to villains or villains portraying as heroes."

"Let's not talk about those types of mercenaries." Sheila said. "We should go to Glimmerstein and complete our missions!"

"Alright!" Jessica and Court announced as they already ran through the warp pads.

Vermex walked up next to Niles. "You already got this many members in one and a quarter of a day?" he asked. "I"m impressed."

"Yeah I'm just as surprised as you are to be honest."

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Acron Province's capital city of Glimmerstein: COY hall**

"I'll go talk with the receptionist to request for Lumen to come down here." Sheila told the team.

Before she even got to the table the Raichu receptionist held out her hand.

"Lumen isn't here right now and he won't be for a bit so you'll have to wait." she informed them. "You have plenty of things you could do here in our province to make the wait not boring."

"Oh I know that!" Court said. "I wasn't planning on staying here any longer anyways. I want to experience what I can in this city of music."

"Do you plan on singing to the pokemon here?" Naoto made a guess. "Because I'm sure the pokemon here will be interested in hearing anyone sing."

Court just smiled. "What a great idea! I can show them that pokemon not from here can perform just as fantastic as they can!" he said confidently.

"Good luck with impressing them because from the performers I watched, they have some really grandiose performances every time they perform." Sheila commented. "Not that I doubt your singing or anything, I just haven't heard you yet."

"I will be sure to serenade you with my voice today, it's a real soul-soother!" he told her.

She gave a slight giggle "I guess I'll look forward to that then."

For whatever reason Niles grabbed Sheila's hand. "Let's go find Club Luminum." he said. "Wherever it is."

He lead her to the doors.

"Holding hands are we now Niles…" Sheila teased. "I wasn't wrong about you liking me after all…"

Niles blushed and let go of her hand. "I'm not falling for your teasing this time."

 _But he didn't deny it_ , Sheila thought to herself.

"Come on guys we have time to waste and a mission to complete!" Jessica exclaimed.

They all left the COY hall and into the streets of Glimmerstein.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula: Year 780: Location: Acron Province's capital city of Glimmerstein**

The city seemed to glow with many different vivid colors, the buildings were all a matching color of midnight blue and there the ground had floor lights and a pathway that was glass and had a glowing color of neon purple underneath it that was a different neon color on other streets/areas. Many of the buildings had neon signs hanging from them or essentially a light-show of an entrance sign with moving holographic letters naming the building. You could even hear the sounds of dance music from the nightclubs, and the music performers. Many pokemon were walking about.

"Wow this city really likes their bright colored lights don't they?" Havan commented. "I've never been here before, it's certainly a change in scenery."

"I can definitely see that they certainly do embrace technology." Naoto said.

"It's like we stepped through a time machine and went to the future." Jessica said as she looked around everywhere. "It's so much more magnificent than I imagined."

Court was just enamored by everything and was talking to everyone he saw about music and singing.

Niles felt like he was transported to another world.

 _I didn't expect to see a city like this in a world of pokemon_ , he thought.

Sheila came up to Niles. "So what does the human think of this?"

"The neon paths and holographics are something I never saw in the human world, but everything else I've seen before."

"Interesting…" Sheila said thoughtfully. "Let's go find that club already!"

Everyone looked around the street and saw a neon street sign with the letters "Club Luminum" on it pointing down the street on the left ahead of them.

"It's that way guys!" Court shouted to them.

They walked down the street then turned left and followed the now pink neon path. Then they had to turn left again to follow a now blue neon path. They then reached the club which had two imposing security guards standing on the outside of the entrance. They were both Nidoking.

"I'd rather not be the one to talk to those two." Jessica said. "Who wants to be the bait?"

Havan bravely walked up to them with no fear at all. Everyone else hid behind him.

"We're here to see Aeron for his mission request." he showed the bouncers the mission request.

They stepped to the side. "You may enter, we'll notify him that you wish to speak."

They looked down the velvet stairs. The techno music very audible to their ears.

Court was the first one to head to the double doors at the bottom. "Sweet an underground nightclub!"

"You need to wait up, it'll be easy to lose each other with the mass amount of pokemon in the nightclub!" Naoto shouted very loudly because of the booming music.

Court waited until everyone got down to the doors. Then they all entered the club. The club was filled with fog from a fog machine, there was many colorful strobe lights flashing everywhere, there was a rather large disco floor and ball, there was a glass balcony on both sides of the club, and of course a dj station behind some glass just below the ceiling. The walls were black and the floor that was made of lights was midnight blue colored velvet.

"We have to head up to the dj station!" Havan shouted as he shoved through the crowd of dancing pokemon while everyone else followed closely behind.

The music stopped and Aeron the dj took his microphone. "THIS NEXT BEAT IS A SPECIAL ONE! I WANT TO SEE THAT DANCE FLOOR ON FFFFFIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE! FOR THIS ONE!" he shouted over the microphone as more fast-paced dance music with heavy beat drops began to play.

They saw two more bouncers at the stairs leading to the dj station. They were both golurk, and they looked like they were already angry.

Sheila sighed. "Of course there'd be even more freaky looking bouncers." she said to herself. "Why are they always ground types?"

Havan once again bravely spoke to them. "We're here t-"

The beat dropped right then. "DDDDAAAAAMMMMNN! THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! IT WAS LIKE _dweedweedwewee_ bwdweeyru **bwbbasbw...** swiiish...WBUWBUWUBWUBWUWBUBWUB!

Havan took in a breath and released it. "We're here to see Ae-"

"YYYEEEEEEAAHHAHAHAHA! THIS BEAT TOO DAMN FIIIRRREEEE YA"LL!

"We'reheretoseeAeronforhismission!" Havan said quickly not wanting Aeron to interrupt him three times in a row.

The golurk silently stepped aside. Havan then walked up the stairs and the others followed along.

Havan entered the dj station to see Aeron the krokorok jamming away with the musical equipment. He had headphones on and was wearing dark triangle shades with purple rims.

"Aeron!" everyone shouted but he didn't hear them.

"AERON!" again he didn't hear them.

Naoto went up and tapped his shoulder which then he quickly turned on auto-play for the music, took off his headphones, and then look over at them. "Dude! Why are you up here?!" he demanded for an answer.

Havan held out Aeron's mission request.

Aeron just blinked then it came to him. "OH! That mission that I sent!" he remembered. "Follow me to a more quiet room in the back!" he motioned for them to follow him through the black door in the back of the station.

The music was now muffled and shouting was no longer necessary.

He looked at Niles looked away then looked again. "Are you that one treecko I ran into before? I swear you look familiar..."

Niles also felt that Aeron looked familiar as well. "Yes I suppose you were the one who shoved me aside rushing somewhere." he recalled.

"Right, I didn't notice that you were a mercenary so I apologize for that."

"AH-HEM! Alright so here's the deal." he said. "I need you to head to the Burning Pass in the Croudor Province to get me a crate of Nactvite."

"Why do you need a crate of Nactvite?" Sheila asked.

"I needed to get it for a business deal I have with someone in Croudor." he told them. "The guy I had this deal with wanted Nactvite and told me their was a crate of it in a outpost in the Burning Pass mystery dungeon."

"So you want us to do what you were told to do." Havan stated. "Don't you have responsibility?"

Aeron thought for a moment. "I'm not suited for going through a mystery dungeon like the Burning Pass, and if I don't get it he will punish me for it, so please be heroes like you mercenaries always are and help me out here." he said. "The reward will be worthwhile."

"Well we are valiant helpers of pokemon so of course we'll get you the Nactvite." Havan assured him.

Everyone else nodded.

"Then I'll be waiting, I better see you guys again cause if I don't you dude's will be as fried as the dance floor tonight!" Aeron warned them as he went back to his station.

The team left the Aeron's station and stood outside the door to discuss.

"Alright, so we have two things we need to do, one wait till we can deliver this letter to Lumen." Niles lifted up the letter. "And two, we have to head to the Burning Pass to retrieve the crate of Nactvite. Havan, Naoto you're with me and Sheila for the Burning Pass. Court and Jessica you two can stay here because I'm positive that you'd want to experience more of Glimmerstein."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright we'll see you two later then… hopefully." Niles told them.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine, you all look like capable mercenaries." Court assured them.

 _Don't say it please_ , Niles thought to himself.

"What could go wrong it's only a C rank mission after all." Court shrugged.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **AN1: Court the totodile was submitted by 16Doobop13, thanks Doobop! (can I call you Doobop?). Whimi the Whimsicott and Jessica the minccino were submitted by Eon The Zoroark, thanks Eon! (I'm going to call you Eon).**

* * *

 **AN2: So we now come to the point where I ask for some input from you readers. So be ready for when I so ask for input (such as checking in for updates to the story everyday so that you aren't too late to give me input).**

* * *

 **AN3: Ah-hem, Doobop and Eon, your OCs have time to waste in Glimmerstein until Lumen gets his ass back to the COY hall. I want to know what your OCs want to do in Glimmerstein, like going to see one of the performances, maybe stay in Club Luminum and dance till you pass out, or you could try to perform yourself (the stages are open to all, with many spectators to watch you), and there are many other things as well. If you don't tell me in 5 days I'll choose for you (because this choice isn't that serious as some of the later ones will be and I won't stall the story for too long waiting on people).**

* * *

 **(Insert a line telling you what's next)**

* * *

 **OC SUBBMMISSSION FFFFOORRRRRMM!**

 **Name:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And that's all, thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	6. Court done jinxed it

_Lore of Yandor #6_

 _The Acron Province's landscape consists of rolling green hills, plains, many forests, few mountains, and then a horrible wasteland of floating pieces of land and rubble where lighting strikes randomly and electricity flows from the ground. It's the province of music, dancing, acting, media, technology, etcetera. it's where many performers thrive and prosper. Their performers are the best of the best. They brought their more advanced technology, unique music, and media into all the provinces after the COY was established. Without them no other provinces would have computers, tv's, warp pads, neon lights, stereo's, etcetera. The province has very few laws. The citizens have a lot of freedom to do almost whatever they want with no repercussions. Despite that the number of crimes committed there isn't actually that high, because the pokemon don't want to ruin their provinces image so that they can get more visitors. However, criminals from this province do crimes in other provinces, specifically in the Eskor Province. The Eskor Province may have a very defensible border with many requirements and security checks in place that you have to pass to enter. But it's not easy to tell if an Acron pokemon is a criminal or not, considering how they never cause any trouble on their province. Plus, Lumen never does anything about them even after they commit a crime in another province. The only time the guards actually do their job is when someone messes with a performance, stage, or nightclub._

* * *

 **Age Of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: Flaming Pass (8BF dungeon)**

 **1BF**

Flames rose up the canyon walls of the pass as Niles, Sheila, Havan, and Naoto entered the Flaming Pass.

"Holy shit… it's so hot in here." Niles panted while fanning himself.

Sheila was generally unaffected by the heat. "Hey, at least you can't sweat, I mean look at Naoto and Havan." She commented.

Naoto's fur was damp with sweat. "I almost prefer to be freezing in the Eskor Province right now." he said. "I just hope the heat will be our only problem that way we can get this mission done quickly."

Havan wiped some sweat of his forehead. "Just avoid the flames by staying in the middle and we should be fine." Havan told them. "I'll lead because I can handle any wild pokemon that try to attack us."

Havan lead the group once again as Naoto followed behind him, then Niles, and Sheila decided to hang in the back.

 **2BF**

Sheila looked like she was trying to remember something. "I know that there was something else to this mystery dungeon other than the everlasting flames but I'm not sure."

The ground started to the shake.

"Ummm…" Naoto looked at Sheila. "Are earthquakes that something else?"

Sheila shook her head. "Earthquakes don't normally occur in this area of Croudor. All I know is that the Flaming Pass leads into the Wasteland Furnace."

Niles gulped. "We don't have to go there do we? because I really don't want to go anywhere near a place with a name like that." he asked with a worried expression. "I _am_ a grass type after all, this is closest I'll ever be to fire."

"Unless Aeron lied to us about where the Nactvite crate was I don't believe we have to." Havan assured him. "We just need to look for any paths, caves, or ledges with an outpost set up on them."

"Then let's start looking before we miss it." Sheila said looking all around. "I just hope the outpost isn't a bandit outpost or something."

"Yeah, Aeron didn't say what kind of outpost it was so we should be on our toes here on out." Naoto suggested.

"As long as I lead no pathetic bandits will be able to harm us!" Havan gave a confident grin. "Stick close and watch your backs."

 **BF3**

The ground shook once again and made a rumbling sound. Before Havan could react fire erupted from the ground burning his arm making him jump back.

"AAAGGHH! Arceus! That hurt!" Havan yelled looking at the blackened part of his arm. "That's going to leave a scar."

"Are you okay Havan?" Sheila asked worried. "Burns can sting for a while."

Havan just smiled. "No need to worry, I can handle a burn." he responded. "I'd be no hero if I let a burn hold me down."

"At least your arm didn't catch on fire because we don't have much of a way to put out one." Naoto commented.

"And now we know why the ground shook before, so we should really be careful where we step." Niles discerned. "I'm assuming the fire geyser thing was that 'something else' you were trying to remember Sheila."

"Yeah it was." Sheila frowned. "Sorry that I couldn't remember Havan."

Havan shrugged. "You need not to apologize Sheila. I'm leading for a reason after all." He assured her. "Now let's go find that outpost!'

 **BF4**

As the team was looking around for any place where an outpost would be at, a magmar noticed Havan and left his home to attack the trespasser.

"Fire Punch!" the magmar yelled as he threw his fist that was engulfed in flames towards an unsuspecting Havan.

The fist connected with Havan's back sending him into the canyon wall and the fire rising up it, and making him bounce off of it and onto the ground.

He screamed in pain and his back was on fire. He rolled around on the ground to try to put out the fire.

Sheila went wide eyed. "Havan!" she yelled. "Just try to put out the fire and we'll try to defeat the magmar!"

Naoto quickly attacked with a fake-out which the magmar too notice of and grabbed Naoto's arm to throw him to the ground.

Sheila turned to face the magmar. "Toxic!" She shouted as she spewed out dark purple gas towards it.

The magmar readily moved out of the way as the gas went right by it.

"Rock-tomb" Niles shouted glad that he had a move to handle a fire type.

He hurled a large rock at the magmar which slammed into it's face causing it to stumble nearly falling over.

It recovered from the attack and angrily glared at Niles. "Clear Smog!" It spew out light purple smog towards Niles.

The smog engulfed Niles making him cough and wheeze. "I don't think I can handle another attack like that!" he announcing to the others.

"You won't have to worry then!" Havan shouted as he jumped up. "Stone Edge!" Pointed stones rose from below the magmar which he managed to avoid the brunt of but not without getting scraped by one of the stones.

"Dragon Rage" Sheila announced as she spew out blue flames from her mouth at the magmar which died out before getting to it.

Naoto ran towards the magmar and used a Force Palm attack. He hit the magmar's stomach with the palm of his hand paralyzing the magmar.

Niles took the opportunity to attack it when it was down clutching it's stomach. "Rock Tomb!" He hurled another large rock at the magmar. The collision from the rock hitting its head snapped its neck.

"Yes! I actually did something this time!" Niles exclaimed happily.

"Good job kid." Havan said clutching his burn wounds. "I can't believe that I was caught off guard like that. Not my best performance."

"Yeah, you've really have been taking the heat for us this time." Naoto said.

"Now hopefully that's going to be the strongest pokemon we face in this dungeon because you and Niles aren't ready for any other pokemon like that one." Sheila told them.

"The reward that Aeron said he'd give us better be worth it." Niles said.

"Since Havan is injured, I'll lead us the rest of the way." Naoto informed them.

* * *

 **Age Of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Glimmerstein COY Hall**

Court and Jessica were both in the waiting room of the COY hall. Jessica was wiping of the receptionist's desk.

"I appreciate that you're taking the time to clean this place up." the receptionist said. "I'll have to give you some poke for your work."

Jessica smiled. "Thanks Ma'am, I like to clean so I don't mind cleaning up this place at all." she said. "what's your name by the way? Mine's Jessica."

"It's Julie." the raichu responded.

Court pulled out his lute and opened the COY hall's doors so that anyone walking by will hear. He turned to look at the raichu receptionist. "So you mind if I play a song in here? Just to I don't know… make it less boring in here."

Julie just laughed. "Why would I. It's the Acron Province!" she answered. "No one I know is against any music here!"

"Alright!" he walked over to where Jessica was. "I'm going to play a little song for you while you clean."

He cleared his lungs and quickly tuned his lute to his voice.

~I get on with my life as a bard~

~I'm a witty kinda' pokemon~

~I love to play to adoring fans and…

~Give them their roses back afterwards~

"heh heh." He gave a small chuckle.

The raichu had her hand on her chin and was nodding. Jessica smiled and started to sweep the floor now.

~I like to contemplate…

~What it is that makes music so great…

~But when I start to daydream…

~My mind turns straight…

~To women…

 _~Do I love women more than music?~_

 _~Do I love women more than music?~_

Some pokemon that walked by the COY hall heard his song and walked in too listen.

~I like to use words like 'finale' and 'key'~

~Because music is what keeps me driven~

~But when I stop my talking~

"If I can ever learn to keep my mouth shut, that is."

~My mind turns straight…

~To women…

 _~Do I love women more than music?~_

 _~Do I love women more than music?~_

~I like to hang out with my beautiful teammate, Jessica, and the lovely Raichu receptionist~

"Who I have a hunch might be able to send us up whenever she wants."

The receptionist held her hand to her heart and blinked rapidly. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to interrupt him.

Jessica turned her attention to him. "I-I didn't know that you thought of me like that…" she said with a surprised look.

~And though I'm a songbird 'cause music's my life.

~The subject's...turned straight…

~To women...

 _~Do I love women more than music?~_

 _~Do I love women more than music?~_

~I hate waiting in an office lobby…

~And watch the world go on, while I sing to pass time in vain~

"Because music only makes the wait bearable, not shorter, at least in this Totodile's opinion."

~But I just think back to women…

~And why...oh why…

~Why would I love women more than music?~

~I love 'em both with all my soul, and though I know that answer's lame~

~Yes this song might be all about my love for women…

~But it's still music that I'm playin' all the same!~

 _~And I love women just as much as music!~_

 _~Yeah, I love women just as much as music…_

"Thank you very much." He gave a bow and everyone whom was listening clapped.

Julie pointed at him. "Just before you think your little flirting comment worked. I want you to know that I have a boyfriend!" she warned him.

Jessica walked over to Court. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

Upon hearing that Court decided it was time that he left.

Jessica wanted to go after him but she decided it was better to just finish cleaning.

* * *

 **Age Of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Flaming Pass**

 **BF6**

As the group were walking the ground shook heavily and a loud rumbling was heard.

Just before the flames erupted from the ground Sheila was able to pull Naoto back before he was fried.

"T-thanks Sheila that was too close." he thanked.

"I do what I can for my friends." Sheila smiled.

Havan pointed to what looked like an outpost on a ledge. "There's the outpost up there!" he informed the others.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright now let's head up there get the damn nactvite and leave." Niles said as he found the way up which was cleared of flames.

The outpost was made of stone and was pretty small with a large opening that acted as a window to oversee the pass.

Naoto squinted his eyes and held his hand above them. "I don't see anyone from here." he informed his friends. "So I think we're good."

"Good, now let's hope the nactvite is actually in the outpost." Sheila said as they all rushed towards the outpost.

Meanwhile… on the ledge above them…

Nilsine the delphox and a scrafty were peeking over a pile of boulders at the 4 mercenaries.

"That has to be the same treecko and salandit from before back in the Jagged Burrow." Nilsine said. "But I don't remember them being mercenaries…"

The scrafty shook her head. "Are you sure that's them then?" she gave a quizzical look. "Because I'd like to know if we are going to kill them or not."

Nilsine thought for a moment. "It has to be, I'm sure of it." she said. "A treecko and a salandit traveling with each other is a rare sight… I think."

The scrafty scoffed. "If you think and don't know then how can you be sure of it?" she complained.

Nilsine glared at her. "Don't you start doubting my memory Vaylie." she retaliated. "We are going to capture them whether it's the right mons or not."

Vaylie just crossed her arms. "If we do capture them and they're not the right ones you know what Skorge will do right? Plus what if we fail?!" she asked.

"I'm sure Skorge won't punish us for not bringing the right ones when he knows it's not easy finding two specific pokemon." she assured Vaylie. "And if we can't get them… then if we can maybe we can get one of their friends."

"What would capturing their friends do for us?" Vaylie questioned. "We came out here to find two specific pokemon to bring to our mother not completely different pokemon."

"We will use whomever we get as bait to lure the two we need into a trap!" Nilsine smirked. "Whatever the case may be we have to at least accomplish something with this ambush."

Vaylie smirked. "We should since it seems like their strongest mon is injured." she pointed to Havan who was grasping his burnt arm.

They both got down behind the boulders again before Havan looked up at their ledge.

"Hmph, I feel like we aren't alone here." Havan told the others.

"Then we should hurry up and bring this crate of nactvite we just found!" Sheila announced as she and Naoto carried out a crate and set it down.

"Now we just need to use our badges to teleport out of here with the nactvite." Niles said smiling.

Just before they were able to teleport out of the dungeon with the nactvite Nilsine and Vaylie jumped down from above.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Nilsine shout as she emitted a bright flash of light which knocked Havan out, Sheila and Niles were able to shield their eyes and resist the attack, Naoto while not getting hurt by the attack was however blinded by it.

"High Jump Kick!" Vaylie shouted as she jumped up high and brought her foot down on Naoto knocking him out.

"Ah shit! Of course we wouldn't be alone here!" Niles grunted and looked at sheila. "Once again we are facing the Fireforged alone."

Sheila got into a fighting pose. "And we will defeat them again!" she exclaimed. "You two are not killing any of us!"

Vaylie just laughed loudly. "Ha! Good luck with that, your best fighters are knocked out!" she taunted and grinned. "You all are coming with us to see how mother will punish you for harming Graves!"

Vaylie hoisted Naoto onto her shoulder.

Nilsine shook her head. "You two really should just run away, no sense in fighting an unwinnable fight." Nilsine suggested. "Or you can just come with us without fighting at all and we'll leave your friends alone."

Niles looked at Sheila. "We can't get to Naoto and teleport him out of here with that scrafty holding him. But we can get Havan out of here before Nilsine takes him." he told her. "And I'd rather not just go with them."

Sheila nodded. "Yeah, I don't trust that they'll leave Havan and Naoto alone if we did after what we saw in the Jagged Burrow." Sheila gave a saddened sigh. "We might be able to save Naoto later when we have the rest of our team to help."

Niles frowned. "Let's just hope that the Fireforged don't kill him first." he said. "I don't like the idea of abandoning Naoto but it's necessary, we can't win this fight."

Sheila turned to Nilsine and Vaylie. "We aren't going with you two savages! And you're not taking Havan either!" she announced as she ran to Havan before Nilsine could grab him and teleported him and herself out of the dungeon.

Niles immediately put his hand on the crate of nactvite held his badge up and teleported out as well.

"Well, it looks like we have to lure them with this mienfoo then." Vaylie shrugged. "Good thing we didn't just go for the treecko and salandit."

"I'm not sure if Skorge will be happy about this though…" Nilsine worried. "He always expects complete success."

* * *

 **Age Of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Glimmerstein COY Hall (happier things)**

Jessica just finished organizing everything in the COY hall. "All done!" she said proudly.

Julie held out 750 poke. "Here you go Jessica for you efforts of doing what a certain janitor should have done already." she said as Jessica took the poke happily.

"I wonder what Court is doing right now…" Jessica thought aloud.

Court was currently watching a performance not too far from the COY hall. A mega absol was the one performing. It looked like his fur was glimmering, and he was wearing black eyeliner, he looked more woman than man. He had created his own jazz band with double team clones and was playing the best damn jazz music court had ever heard.

"How does he do that…" court said confused. "I didn't think anyone could create their own band with their clones…"

Many of the pokemon in the audience were dancing.

"I LOVE YOU LUMEN!" someone in the audience shouted.

Once the song came to a close the Lumen clones disappeared leaving only one sitting at the piano. He got up and went to the front of the stage and struck a pose and grinned as everyone cheered and clapped. "See I still got it!" he exclaimed. "Just because I've stopped performing since I became representative doesn't mean I lost my touch Kale!"

A jolteon, presumingly whom Kale was, walked up onto the stage. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Lumen." he responded. "It's not like I doubted you at all."

Lumen just brushed by him. "That's what I thought!" he scoffed. "No one can doubt my performing capabilities. Every one of my performances have been absolutely glamourous."

Court just now realized that the mega absol was Lumen, the one he and Jessica were waiting for, and ran up to him.

Lumen sighed and cocked his head. "I'm assuming you want an autograph or something?" he assumed.

"Well that wasn't the real reason why but I would like an autograph as well!" Court responded as he pulled out his lute. "You can sign my lute."

Lumen took out a permanent marker and put his signature on the base of the lute. "There now run along," he said as he turned to walk away before anyone else came up to him.

Court was about to leave until he remembered that he had something more important to tell Lumen. "Wait!" he shouted.

Lumen gave a long sigh. "Do you want me to kiss you as well?" he asked. "That's another common one."

Court shook his head. "N-no, me and my team were supposed to deliver a letter to you for Vermex." he explained.

Lumed gasped. "Oh! A letter from Vermex…" he said. "Why didn't you tell me that first."

Court scratched the back of his head. "Well you offered me an autograph, which I wanted, then decided to leave before I could."

Lumen just shrugged. "I mean… I guess that's understandable." he discerned. "So where's the letter?"

Court gestured to the COY hall. "In there, your receptionist has it." he informed him.

"Thanks for telling me." Lumen said as he walked towards the COY hall.

Before Court could follow him a luxio came up to him. "Hey you're a mercenary correct?" he asked. "I've been looking for a team to join and was wondering if you're recruiting."

"I wasn't expecting this to happen, but sure!" Court responded. "Follow me to the COY hall and we'll see if my leader will allow you to join!"

They started to head towards the COY hall.

Jessica was sitting in a chair until Lumen walked in. She jumped up and walked over to him. "Are you Lumen?!" she asked the mega absol.

"Of course I am! No one can mistake this fabulous body for anyone else!" he exclaimed. "Now then, uh… Julie! Give me the letter from Vermex!"

Julie took the letter off the desk and walked over to Lumen handing the letter to him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _private_ letter to read." he announced as he went up to the stairs behind the receptionist desk and walked up them.

Just then Court and the luxio walked in.

"So your name is Tuba then." Court said as he went over to Jessica. "Well Tuba meet Jessica."

"Hello, Jessica nice to meet you." Tuba greeted her. "I'm hopefully going to be your teammate soon."

Jessica clapped her hands. "That's good to hear, we could use the help!" she gave a thumbs up.

She sat back down with Court and Tuba. "Now what do we do?" she wondered.

Court shrugged. "I could sing another song…" he suggested while smirking.

Before Jessica could answer, Niles, Sheila, and Havan appeared from the warp pads.

"What happened to you Havan?! You have burns everywhere!" Jessica asked worriedly.

"Yeah… and where's Naoto?" court questioned. "Don't tell me I jinxed it by saying you'll be fine."

Sheila just glared at him. "Naoto's been captured by the Fireforged." she informed them.

Court and Jessica lowered their heads.

"I guess I did jinx it." Court said feeling guilty.

Jessica patted his back. "I don't think it's your fault at all."

Havan put a hand on his head. "It's my fault for not being able to save him." he lamented. "If I haven't been such a fool in the Flaming Pass I would have had the health to do something!"

Sheila frowned. "Havan don't go blaming yourself, none of us could have predicted that the Fireforged would be after us."

Havan shook his head. "What kind of hero can't save save someone from some simple raiders!?" he continued to lament. "I knew someone was watching us. I should've… I should've, ah! nevermind. We can just put all our effort into saving him and I can redeem myself as a protector of the pokemon."

"We should deliver the Nactvite to Aeron and hopefully his reward will help us in our plan to save Naoto." he announced to his team. "We will save him."

Sheila smiled. "I'm glad you have confidence Niles but…" she had to say the bad news. "We can possibly do it with our team at the moment, we need more suitable pokemon on our team that can handle the Fireforged. No offense to anyone here or anything, but you guys understand right?"

Havan nodded. "For once, I do believe that not even I can handle all the Fireforged with any of your help," he said. "Although, I don't know of anyone who'd help us."

Sheila thought for a moment. "I do actually." she told them. "A a midnight form lycanroc lives in the Tesparia Province close to the Croudor Province's border. I met him before and he's a retired mercenary, but I know he'd be willing to help anyone. His name is Sornos"

Niles nodded. "Okay, that's one pokemon we can recruit, is there anyone else?" Niles asked hopefully.

Tuba got up. "Um… I wanted to join your team." he told him.

Niles nodded. "Alright welcome to Team Eternity." he said. "We may still need more help, at least one more pokemon."

Everyone was trying to think of someone but no one did.

"Then I guess that's all we'll have." Niles announced disappointed. "We should go give the nactvite to Aeron now."

Havan picked up the crate. "I do wonder if his reward is worth what we went through."

"Yeah and if it'll actually help us." Sheila commented.

"We also need people to go find and recruit Sornos the lycanroc and maybe search for some more possible teammates after we talk with Aeron. So who wants to do what?" Niles questioned the team.

* * *

 **AN1: Tuba the luxio was submitted by Vixal. Thanks Vixal!**

* * *

 **AN2: I want to know who wants to go and recruit Sornos and possibly anyone else. I promise you that nothing life threatening is going to happen for those missions. If a mission is filled up before you ask to have your OC on that mission, I'll have to put them on the other one.**

* * *

 **OCs on missions**

* * *

 **Recruit Sornos**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

* * *

 **Find other pokemon to recruit**

 **1\. Court**

 **2\. Tuba**

 **3.**

* * *

 **Of course here's the usual OC Form**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And that's all, thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	7. The swindling

_Lore Of Yandor #7_

 _The Enchanted Decay is a mysterious virus/disease/curse, no one really knows exactly what it is but they do know that it's a very dangerous disease to deal with for both the infected and uninfected. It can be deadly but it's uncommon for death to occur. It affects the brain, physical attributes, and appearance. It changes the body to look more skeletal but with a demonic look as well. They are commonly referred to as Malfarians. The transformation is slow but once it finishes the infected go completely feral and kill everything even each other. Malfarians have no known weaknesses, and are immensely powerful. As the transformation progresses the infected will randomly do things that would be considered feral, such as lashing out at others, roaring, growling, grunting for no reason while talking, or going crazy for a while then passing out, and of course their appearance will change more. There's no known cure and only one way to suppress it. There's a special plant that suppresses it, it's called Verdinia. It has light blue leaves that glisten and it has to be consumed for it to take effect. Verdinia is a very rare plant, luckily the Enchanted Decay is an uncommon disease._

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Glimmerstein: Club Luminum**

All of Team Eternity entered the club once more, there were less pokemon in the club this time making it easier for them to get up to Aeron.

Aeron had his headphones on and was messing with the soundboard as they entered the dj station.

Havan dropped the crate of nactvite on the floor. "We got your nactvite Aeron!" he shouted expecting Aeron to just not listen as always.

Aeron looked over at him and motioned his head towards the door in the back of the dj station. "Put in in there why don't ya?!" he commanded and continued with what he was doing.

Havan picked up the nactvite and went through the door, dropped the crate in the room and came back out.

Sheila stepped forward. "Now where's our reward?" she asked. "I hope it's as worthwhile as you said it was, because we really need it."

Aeron just scoffed and smirked. "What reward?" he gave a fake confused look. "I didn't plan on rewarding anyone for anything."

Sheila gave a perplexed expression. "What?! What do you mean by what reward?"

"Yeah like what the heck man?!" Court commented. "You can't just not give us a reward."

Aeron stopped paying attention to them and leaned over to his microphone. "AALLLLLRRIIGHHTT! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS NEXT KICK ASS BEAT?!" he announced as he started to play more fast-paced electro dance music.

Sheila crossed her arms in annoyance. " _Asshole._ " she whispered to herself.

Havan shook his head. "Normally, I wouldn't mind not receiving anything for my herioc deeds, but for what we had to go through I don't hold the same thought for." Havan stated. "We do deserve something for us helping you."

Aeron just nodded his head along with the music.

Niles stepped up next to Sheila. "We went out of our way to help you with your job and you said you'd reward us…" he attempted to get Aeron's attention. "We almost died on your mission for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah and Naoto was captured by the Fireforged!" Jessica jumped into the conversation.

Still, Aeron had no intention in listening to their argument and turned up the volume to the music to shut them out.

Tuba shrugged quietly. "Aeron seems like he's just going to ignore us until we leave." he stated. "He's not known to be generous like, at all."

Sheila wasn't ready to just give up. "No, we will get something, for Naoto's sake!" she said as she pulled off Aeron's headphones.

He gave an angered expression as he stood up. "Fine, I have something for you." He took an album of the table he was sitting at and threw it to Sheila. "It's worthwhile."

Sheila looked at it and was not satisfied one bit. "You… god dammit."

Everyone walked up to Sheila to look at what she was given.

Niles sighed. "He gave us his album as a reward."

"Well his music can be pretty good at least." Court shrugged.

Havan rolled his eyes. "But not worth our efforts and not enough to help save Naoto."

"I mean, maybe the Fireforged like his type of music?" Court responded. "It's possible."

"No…" Havan face palmed. "No they don't."

Aeron looked baffled. "I don't see why you're complaining. It's one of my albums… for free." he nodded his head slowly. "I've never been any more generous in my life."

"We should just go guys, he'll never give us a real reward. " Tuba told everyone.

Aeron raised his brows. "Yeah, you guys should leave now." he commanded. "Before I call security."

Everyone remained stagnant for a moment and Aeron just shook his head.

Sheila threw the album on the ground and it shattered. "But why did you have to do this to us?" she asked angrily. "We needed something like poke that could actually help us. Not your damn album for free."

Aeron threw his arms back behind his head. "Because it's easy to swindle a bunch of E rank nobodies." he responded rather confidently. "Ain't nobody give a shit about what happens to you and your friends, so I can get away with it. Now do me a favor and get the hell out of here!"

Havan scoffed in annoyance at that comment. "I'll have you know that I've defeated many more criminals than the fans you'll ever have," he retorted.

"Oh hohoho you…" Aeron was about ready to attack him but stopped himself. "Forget it, just leave this damn club already." he picked up a earpiece and microphone that was lying on the table. "Security! I have some annoying pokemon up here and they are refusing to leave."

As Aeron put his headphones back on and picked up his microphone Sheila unplugged the power cords to the soundboard and the stereos. "You're not getting away from this so easily!"

Aeron jumped up and threw his headphones down. "Alright! You want to dance!? Oh I'll dance alright!" he plugged the power cords back in and the intense electro music came back on. "But you can't dance without some tunes gurly! You punks are about to get as roasted as the dance floor!"

Everyone got into a fighting stance and the dance begun.

Havan was already expecting a fight. "Close-combat!" he shouted as he got up close to Aeron and before his fist was swung Aeron had moved out of the way and Havan ended up breaking half of the sound equipment, distorting the music a bit.

No one in the audience even noticed they were fighting yet.

"Toxic!' Sheila announced as she launched out dark purple liquid towards Aeron which completely missed him and went out the broken window and hit a pokemon that was dancing who immediately threw up and ran into the bathroom.

Jessica was clearly shaking. "I-i don't ever fight but I'll do my best!" she tried to build up confidence. "Tickle!" she announced and she walked up to Aeron and tickled him with her tail making him laugh.

"What ha-t-ha-the!" Aeron said while trying not to laugh. "Brutal-Swing!" he yelled as he swung his tail around to hit everyone in the room.

He did manage to hit everyone knocking Niles and Havan onto the ground, Havan and Jessica were thrown through the window and onto the dance floor which cracked from the impact and both Court and Sheila were sent flying into the big disco ball tearing it of it's wire and breaking it in half.

Everyone besides the bouncers in the club all ran out into the streets.

Niles got up and saw that Aeron was just laughing after what he did to his enemies. "You're going to regret that!" he exclaimed. "Mega drain!"

Niles charged up his mega drain and shot out super bright green energy at Aeron which immediately sucked out enough of his life force to render him unconscious.

"Wow…" Niles said surprised he just one-shotted Aeron. "Didn't think that I'd actually make him regret what he did."

But the fight wasn't over yet as the two golurk bouncers from before charged them. One went up to where Havan and Niles were and the other one stayed at the dance floor.

Tuba managed to get up before they could do anything. "Night slash!" he announced as he ran up to the one closest to him and slashed at the golurk with his claws charged up with dark energy knock the golurk to the side and onto his knee's.

The golurk got up slowly and glared at Tuba. "High horsepower!" he shouted as he attempted to slam his body full-force into Tuba. Luckily Tuba ran right between the golurk's legs causing him to just slam into the wall.

The other golurk's fist became enveloped in darkness as he swung it at Havan which he grabbed before it could collide into him and kicked the golurk into the other half of the soundboard which broke it and the music shut down.

Court finally managed to recover from the rather violent result of Aeron's brutal swing and readied to make a move seeing the opportunity to take out the weakened golurk. "Scald!" he yelled as he shot forth boiling water from his mouth which splashed into the golurk knocking him out.

Havan was about to go for a Stone edge attack but the sound of a certain mega-absol's yell of anger stopped him.

"What in the name of Arceus is happening in my club!" Lumen shouted angrily as he rushed into the room through the doors of the dj station. "Explain yourselves. Now!"

Niles coughed. "Well, u-urrmm…" he tried to think of something. "Look miss, w-"

"Miss! Miss!?" Lumen exclaimed with a perplexed face. "Don't you know who I am darling?!"

"You're Lumen aren't you, I didn't know you owned a club" Niles discerned. "I mean it's the first time I've seen you before and you looked like a female, it's perfectly reasonable that I'd mistak-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses for anything! Tell me what happened before I give you a hedge trimming!" Lumen demanded. "Also how did you not come to the conclusion that this is my club when it's underneath the COY hall. What other pokemon would locate a nightclub here!?"

"Ok. ok. So Aeron and my team got into a fight and we ended up breaking a few things." Niles told him.

Lumen looked at the more than few things that were annihilated in the brawl.

Niles shrugged. "A lot of things, but look we wouldn't have gotten in this fight if Aeron wasn't such a asshole." he explained.

Lumen sighed. "Of course Aeron would be the reason why, he's such a stuck up bastard all the damn time. I mean look at him lying on the floor like he owns the place." he said as he gestured his hand at Aeron.

As if on que Aeron regained his consciousness and got up. "Don't start believing whatever this stupid kid says Lumen." he shook his head and gave a cocky smirk. "They challenged me to a fight even after I told them to leave, and I'd never be a coward and back out of a challenge."

Lumen raised an eyebrow. "So it's the mercenary band's fault then?"

By now the rest of Team Eternity walked back up to the dj station.

"He wouldn't give us a proper reward for his mission that we completed and we kept asking for one, he did give us something but it was not the correct award at all." Sheila defended.

Lumen put his hand on his head. "He gave you his album for free didn't he?" he predicted.

Everyone nodded their head and Aeron scoffed. "Yeah and it's totally 100% worth it and you know it Lumen, my music is used in your club for a reason." Aeron smugly stated.

Lumen laughed in amusement. "No one would want your album even for free, Your music is meant for dancing to in a club and not for listening to personally." he stated. "What rank was the mission anyways?"

"C-ranked." Sheila answered.

"Yeah your petty album isn't a C-rank reward Aeron, but whatever the case may be you all took part in the destruction of my club." Lumen told them. "So… Aeron you'll have to pay for all of it and Team Eternity you'll clean it _all_ up."

Jessica didn't seem to mind cleaning up the club. "That's fine, I like to clean anyways. I could make it spotless in less than an hour!" She said trying to raise the spirits of her team.

"Except we shouldn't be doing that right now, since we have a friend of ours to rescue." Court informed her. "We need all the time we can get."

"Yeah… I guess so."

Aeron gave a baffled expression. "Why do I have to pay for it?!" he asked angrily.

"Because I doubt an E-rank team has anywhere near 2,200,000 poke." Lumen presumed.

Aeron spat out in surprise of the price. "That's like almost all of what I can earn in a year." he complained.

Lumen shrugged. "Well then I hope you knew how to save poke then, which I'm guessing you didn't sand-for-brains, considering that you were dumb enough to break a COY law." he crossed his arms. "You must give a proper reward for official mission handed out to mercenaries."

Aeron just stood there in silence while his eye twitched. "Says the horrible representative."

Lumen glared at him. "If you don't shut your pretty little mouth I'll make Team Eternity use you as a mop for all that glass down there." he threatened. "Anyways, I think I'm done here."

Lumen was about to walk away but was stopped by Sheila. "You can't make us clean all this up it'll take hours!" she exclaimed. "We can't be wasting our time like this, not now!"

Lumen looked at her confused. "What do you mean "Waste of time"? What could be more important than cleaning up your mess rather than spending time in prison?" he asked. "You lucky I didn't make you pay for half of it."

Sheila gave a saddened expression. "Naoto's going to die if we do, we can't just let him die without even trying," she said solemnly. "The Fireforged won't keep him alive for that long and we still don't even know where he even is and not only that but we need more help to actually save him, but we couldn't even get a decent reward from Aeron!"

Lumen's face turned to that of guilt. "O-oh, I see, a friend in danger of being killed by the Fireforged." he thought for a moment. "I suppose I shouldn't force you to clean up any of this, in all honesty it was probably all Aeron's fault anyways so I'll make him clean it up."

Aeron stomped his foot. "What!? Why the fuck do I have to do everything now?" he complained. "Their the ones who starte-"

Lumen backhanded him, knocking him to the ground. "I don't want to hear you complain like a hatchling with your "but they started it!" shit." he exclaimed as Aeron stomped down the stairs rubbing his bruise. "Alright my fabulous mercenaries I'll help you however I can to find your ally. First I'll give you 5,000 poke, think of it as the proper reward for that mission, second, I can find a mercenary band to help, and third, I know of a way to track the location of your friend."

Team Eternity was shocked that Lumen suddenly wanted to help them.

"T-thanks Lumen we appreciate your sudden kindness but why do you care to help anyways?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah weren't we just a bunch of no good kids too you like a minute ago?" Court questioned.

Lumen just smiled. "Well for one, I don't want to be the reason why your friend dies by forcing you to clean my club and by helping you guys save him, I also have no reason not to help you guys unless I was a selfish mon, which I'm not as you can see." he answered. "I'll get to tracking the location of Naoto for you now."

He held out a small golden disc-like object and pressed the button in the middle of it. In an instant flash of light, a laptop appeared in his hand. "Now I just need to find the Mercenary badge id number for Naoto and to put that in this little marvelous tracker." He took out a device that looked like a compass.

"Did he just teleport a laptop to himself?" Niles asked curiously.

"That's Acron technology for you, although it's just the same tech that's used in the warp pads so it's not that surprising." Tuba nonchalantly stated.

"Ah… alright then."

 _It's not like all this teleportation stuff was dreamt of in my world or anything…_ thought Niles.

Lumen put in Naoto's mercenary badge id number into the tracking device. "All you have to do is go to where the green dot is and hope to Arceus that the badge is actually close to Naoto's location and not just lying in the boonies or something." He handed the device to Niles. "And here's the 5,000 poke." he also handed that to Niles.

"I don't think we can thank you enough," Sheila said.

"Oh no the pleasures all mine darlings, I just hope it's not all for naught," Lumen said. "I'll go ahead and try to find a mercenary team to help out. Good luck!"

Lumen left the club through the doors he came through before.

"Alright now we can actually go out and recruit some teammates, we all know what we're doing right?" Niles asked the team.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get to work!"

Before anyone left for their mission a shady looking scraggy stopped them. "You're Team Eternity correct?" he questioned.

"Yeah we are…" Havan told him. "Do you need us to help you or something?"

The scrafty looked around for a bit before speaking. "Where's Naoto?" he asked with a suspicious gaze.

"He's been captured by the Fireforged, at the moment we are trying to find pokemon to join our team to help us in our efforts to save him." Havan informed him.

The scraggy turned back, waited for a bit, then turned back around. "Then you've already found one." he said. "Name's Shinji."

"Fantastic! Welcome to the team!" Sheila said.

Niles sighed. "Alright, now we can go do our missions. Shinji, you can just join either one." he told everyone. "We'll meet up in the COY hall of this city."

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Gohirk Quarry (a Fireforged stronghold)**

Naoto was locked up in a nactvite cage. He looked towards Nilsine and Vaylie.

Nilsine seemed deep in thought.

"Shouldn't you have known of a way to actually lure the salandit and treecko, you did suggest the plan after all." Vaylie rolled her eyes and crosses her arms. "We could just go out and try to find them now, rather than wasting our time with this bait and capture plan of yours."

Nilsine looked towards Naoto's mercenary badge and her eyes lit up. "I got it! I remember that mercenaries can talk through their badges to their teammates." she exclaimed. "All I need to know is one of the teammate's name…"

Vaylie shrugged. "I'm on it." she walked over to Naoto and stared into his eyes. "Tell us one of their names now! Don't make us resort to torture in order for you to tell us."

Naoto thought for a moment. "Torture won't be necessary," he said. "Havan is the name of that gallade that was with us."

"Huh, can't say I'm glad I didn't have to resort to violent methods of interrogation." Vaylie stated. "Nilsine!"

"What?" Nilsine looked over at her

"Try using the name "Havan"."

Nilsine picked up the badge. "Hopefully this thing isn't tailored to respond only to mercenaries that own it." she wondered as she touched the front of the badge. "I guess I would say contact Havan…"

The badge glowed and Nilsine held it closer to her mouth. "Am I speaking to a "Havan"?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Havan questioned through the badge. "Your voice sounds familar…"

"Ha! That's because we've met before, in the Flaming Pass…" Nilsine responded.

"Nilsine!"

"Yep, now… I have an offer that I'd like to offer to your salandit and treecko friends." Nilsine told him. "They are to turn themselves in too us and we'll let your mienfoo friend go, no harm done. If they refuse then we'll have to give him quite a _gruesome_ fate."

Havan had to discuss it with Niles and Sheila before they came to a conclusion. "We'll accept your deal so long as you tell us where you plan to meet up," he said.

Vaylie walked over to Nilsine. "We shouldn't tell them where we're at." she suggested. "I feel that they're lying."

Nilsine placed her other hand under her chin in thought. "But I offered this deal for a reason you know? Why make them try to find us and waste our time?" she gave a quizzical look. "you always seem to disagree with my plans."

"Because I feel that we should slowly torture their friend while they try to find us, as a sort of punishment of our own for hurting Graves. Mother can't have all the fun you know." she explained her reasoning.

"I see…" she looked back at the badge. "You hear that Havan, the longer you take, the more pain your friend endures, you best hurry now, ta-ta!" she put the badge back on the table and sat down. "I'll have to prepare some traps in this quarry, just to be careful if they try to fight us rather than going through with the deal."

Vaylie snickered. "And I'll deal with the prisoner." she cracked her knuckles. "First round of pain on me."

Naoto hoped to Arceus that his team will be able to find him quickly.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Tesparia Province: Linus village**

Niles, Sheila, and Havan knocked on the door of Sornos's rather shabby house.

"Let's just hope that Nilsine and whomever is with her don't plan on us fighting back with the help of many pokemon," Niles said.

After hearing the shuffling footsteps of the midnight-form lycanroc the door was opened. "Why have you disturbed my slumber?" he asked. "I never asked for any visitors."

Sheila clasped her hands together. "We need your help Sornos, I know that you'll be willing to help us save our friend from the Fireforged." she explained. "An old mercenary like you ought to be a great teammate for us."

Sornos stood there silently for a moment.

"You don't have to actually join our team, you could just help in the rescue mission then go back to your normal life." Niles told him.

"And it'd be nice to have someone else more mature on the team that knows a thing or two about being a mercenary." Havan added.

Sornos lifted his head up. "Very well, I'll lend you my aid for this mission, and I'll think about the recruitment offer after we save your friend."

"Alight! Now let's hope that the others were able to find some more help." Sheila stated happily.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Glimmerstein COY Hall**

When Niles, Sheila, Havan, and Sornos all warped into the hall they saw that the rest of team Eternity managed to find 2 new teammates. A male, girafarig and a female, murkrow.

Julie was currently enrolling them into the system at her desk. "There you go, both Rukous and Lulu are now official members of Team Eternity," she said. "Oh and look over there, yet another new member I'm guessing?"

She looked at Sornos who just stared back.

Sheila shook her head. "Nah, he's just going to help us on our rescue mission, but he may end up joining." she explained to Julie.

The girafarig walked over to Niles. "So you must be Niles, the leader of my team as I was told." he said. "My name is Rukous, nice to meet you."

Niles nodded. "Sure am Rukous, nice to meet you as well, and who's the murkrow?" Niles looked towards the murkrow that was talking with Court and Jessica.

"Her name is Lulu." Rukous informed him.

"That's cool that you are a singer Court, and that you're were cook Jessica," Lulu said. "I myself am quite the detective, as both my parents were great detectives. You've probably never heard of them since your both from the Eskor Province though."

"If you're a good detective, could you figure out why I have golden spikes?" Court questioned.

"That's not a thing I can figure out," Lulu said scratching her head.

"Well, it's because I'm a ray of sunshine in Yandor!" Court said confidently.

"That's as good of an answer as any I guess." Lulu stated.

Jessica grinned. "And I'd believe it!" she exclaimed.

Lumen then walked down the stairs from his office. "So I did find a mercenary band that'll help out. Their team name is Team Fate, a rank B team and they'll be here soon." he informed everyone. "And how fabulous is it that you guys already have 11 members, your team got popular quick, almost as quick as I did when I first started to perform."

"Yeah we have gotten quite the team right now, but let's not get cocky or anything, I feel that the Fireforged don't plan on going easy on us when we challenge them," Niles warned. "I can't imagine what their leader will do after we do this and possibly succeed."

"Oh they will probably be out for our blood, so we better hope we can handle the rest of the Fireforged." Lulu commented. "From what I know about them, they're easily angered."

"Just what we needed to hear." Havan said. "Let them come after us, the villains always lose in the end of most fairy tales. We need not to fear such raiders."

"Hey we do have lots of help but I won't say anything that would jinx it this time," Court added. "I don't feel like being guilty of that again. So to be contrary, we're totally gonna die."

* * *

 **AN:(many OC appearances this chapter) Shinji the scraggy was submitted by Ridin Valon, Thanks Ridin Valon! Sornos the midnight-form lycanroc was submitted by Sornosquinfallen, thanks Sornos (I'm going to call you Sornos). Rukous was submitted by T. Grey, thanks T. Grey! Lulu was submitted by C.L Critical Lee, thanks Criticalee (I'm going to call you Criticalee because it's fun to say).**

* * *

 **AN1: Ridin Valon, Naoto can do something in that cage that may or may not actually result in a good or bad thing, so if you want to try something… go for it!**

* * *

 **The fabled Oc Form lies beneath**

 **Name:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And that's all, thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	8. Successful rescue mission?

**AN1: Sorry about the wait, but I got really busy lately and not only that but whenever I wasn't busy I wasn't in the mood for writing, and I'd rather write when I actually want too so the chapter isn't shit.**

* * *

 **Lore of Yandor #8**

 **The COY was first created in the Age of Kuroi year 500 AD. It's the only form of government that Yandor has ever had. Their goal is to keep peace between the provinces. The COY consists of the senate a.k.a the senate head and representatives, mercenary bands, guards, and the military. The senate head has about as much power as an emperor would. Every age since the Age of Kuroi is named after the senate head. The representatives have complete power over their province for the most part anyways. They can't do all that much without the senate head seeing it through first.**

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Glimmerstein: COY hall**

A dewott, quilava, and pikachu all wearing pure white scarves walked through the front door of the COY hall. They all were wearing necklaces with a pendant hanging from them. The dewott's pendant was an electric yellow colored crystal. The quilava's pendant was an ocean blue colored crystal, and the pikachu's was an orange colored crystal.

Lumen went up to them to greet them. "Ah... Team Fate, you arrived at the perfect time." he said. "Team Eternity is ready to go out and rescue Naoto."

"Of course we are, you told us to get here at our earliest convenience." the dewott said as he tightened his scarf. "We're always ready to help anyone in need, we are a rescue team after all."

"Yeah and I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to fight some Fireforged!" the quilava exclaimed while raising a fist in the air.

"I just hope that we'll all get through this okay…" the pikachu commented twirling her pendant nervously.

The dewott patted the pikachu's back. "We'll be fine sis' we have plenty of pokemon here to help fight." he assured her. "I'm pretty sure we actually outnumber the Fireforged right now."

Lumen shrugged. "I guess you guys do don't you? There are only 9 Fireforged including their leader as far as I know." he informed them. "But they make up for that in their sheer ruthlessness and prowess in battle."

Niles gulped. "Good to hear that we at least outnumber them, but I doubt all of them would be there waiting for us." he assumed. "Whatever the case may be, we should prepare a plan of attack before hand. We can't have all of us be there when me and Sheila "Give ourselves to them" for Naoto."

"Right, because I doubt they wouldn't get suspicious of us if we had 11 pokemon around us just for a trade off." Sheila agreed. "By the way, Team Fate, what are your guys's names? We do need to introduce ourselves afterall, I'm Sheila."

"The name is Jin, the quilava's name is Taiyo, and the timid pikachu next to me is Ciel."

"We'll do introductions later while we travel." Sornos said. "We should start heading to Naoto's location now."

Havan nodded. "I agree with that notion, because I don't think Naoto would like to be tortured any longer than he has to be." he reminded them.

"Then we're off to the Croudor province!" Sheila announced as everyone walked towards the warp pad to Jono city.

"I wish you guys good luck in your efforts." Lumen said as he waved them goodbye.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: Outside of Gohirk Quarry**

Everyone was hiding behind a slab of rock, just in case any of the Fireforged were looking there way.

Niles took a look at the tracking device. "Yep, Naoto is in that quarry for sure." he told everyone. "We just need to come up with a plan. Any ideas?"

Everyone went into a thinking position until Jin spoke up.

"Since the quarry isn't a mystery dungeon, we should be able to send multiple groups from different directions." he said as he looked over at the quarry. "It's hard to tell from here which ways are most viable though."

"How about we just split up into 3 groups and pick a direction?" Rukous suggested. "Better to decide now rather than sit here and think."

Niles bit his lip. "Then me and Sheila will have to enter through the front to meet up with whatever Fireforged is waiting for us." he said. "Two groups can come approach the left and right sides for a sneak attack while we and whoever else is with us, distracts them."

"And the fourth group?" Court asked. "What do they do?"

"They look for Naoto while we fight." Niles answered. "Hopefully, only one Fireforged will be guarding him."

"Then that's the plan huh, unless anyone has a better one?" Havan questioned.

"Nope, I think it's the best plan we can really do right now." Lulu said.

Niles nodded. "So it's settled then. The items we bought should be quite helpful as well." he assumed. "Now, we need to each of us to join a group."

Sornos stepped up. "I'll lead group one." he said as he walked over Sheila and Niles. " I think we should have experienced fighters or mercenaries leading each of the groups."

Havan then walked over to the right. "Then I'll lead group 3. I'd like to be the hero that saves Naoto." he said with a confident grin.

Shinji was already with group 3 before anyone else chose.

"My team will lead group 2 then." Jin said.

"I'll join Niles, Sheila, and Sornos at the front." Rukous said as he walked over to them.

"I think that group 3 is my best bet." Court discerned as he walked up next to Havan. "I need to make up for me jinxing the mission."

"I'll join group 2." Tuba walked over to Team Fate.

"No more for group 1, two is enough pokemon to be with us." Sheila said. "Any more may be to risky."

"I shall join group 3." Lulu said as she flew over to Havan, Court, and Shinji.

"And I'll be on group 3." Jessica said as she went over to group 3. "It's hopefully the safest choice."

"So everyone has decided correct?" Niles asked them.

They all nodded in response.

"Then let's go rescue Naoto!" Niles exclaimed as everyone raised their fists in confidence.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: Gohirk Quarry**

Nilsine was looking outwards and noticed Sheila, Niles, Rukous, and Sornos walking towards the front entrance.

"They sure found us quicker than anticipated…" She thought. "Vaylie's not going to be happy that she can't harm Naoto anymore."

She headed over to a metal bridge that overhung above the Quarry's entrance and leaned foward on the railing.

"Hey! Ansuis! Come up here!" she shouted towards a shiny greninja that was leaning against a boulder at the bottom. Half his face had a burn scar.

"I'll be right there Nilsine, stop yelling so damn loud." he said as he jumped up to the bridge. "So they're here…"

They looked at the 4 Eternity members that just now arrived at the entrance. They looked up at them.

"We're here, now where's Naoto?!" Niles shouted at them.

Nilsine waggled her finger. "Hmpph! You're in no position to be making demands like that." she warned. "You won't see your friend until you come up here and surrender to us."

Niles sighed and shook his head. "How can I trust that you'll actually let him go then?" he questioned.

Nilsine stared at him for a few seconds. "You don't." she firmly stated. "You just have to be willing to participate in our little deal and you automatically keep your friend alive."

None of them liked the sound of that.

"We aren't going to do that until you at least show us that he's alive!' Sheila demanded.

Nilsine growled to herself. "If you keep arguing we'll kill him in front of you, how's that for seeing him?!" she stated angrily. "Now please, do him a favor and surrender yourselves.

At this time group 2 arrived from the right side and had both Nilsine and Ansuis in their sights. They hid behind a boulder.

Jin held out his hand to stop the others from walking forward. "Alright, there they are." he said. "We must wait for the right time to attack."

"On your move Jin." Taiyo nodded.

Sornos looked up at them and looked back before Nilsine and Ansuis noticed.

"Group 2 is in position." he whispered to the others. "When they attack, we attack."

"Gotcha." Rukous said.

Ansuis's eyes became narrow as he watched them.

Nilsine crossed her arms in frustration. "Are you guys really this stupid?! I'm not bluffing! You'll only be trading yourselves for a mienfoo head if you keep this up!" she continued to warn them.

Niles and Sheila looked at each other and started to walk up the steps up to the left side of the quarry.

"Seems that they aren't." Ansuis commented.

Nilsine grinned. "See, was that so hard to do, now Naoto can go home safe." she said. "Ansuis, go tell Vaylie to bring him over here."

As Ansuis turned to walk back to the right side of the bridge and get off it he saw a Hydro pump attack heading for Nilsine.

He shot out a scald attack to try and stop it.

It didn't push back the attack but it did knock it off course, but it still hit Nilsine's left arm.

Nilsine quickly turned around and gasped. "Of course, I should have never thought that they'd actually do the trade. Looks like Vaylie will get to kill that mienfoo after all." She scowled and looked down at Sheila, Niles, Sornos, and Rukous. "You made a big mistake mercenaries!"

Then a Fire blast followed in suit and Ansuis just stood there as it soared right between him and Nilsine.

Next Tuba had gotten onto the bridge and jumped at Ansuis with a Thunder fang attack.

Ansuis uppercutted his jaw sending him flying back to the ledge the bridge was connected to.

Finally a Thunderbolt was shot straight at Ansuis and it hit his left side.

"Hrnng…" he grumbled in pain. "Your lucky that I was distracted by that luxio, pikachu."

He jumped to where group 2 was and got into a ninja like fighting pose. "But this time, there will be no more lucky shots."

Once Ansuis did that she pulled a lever that was on the bridge.

Sornos looked over to the left and saw that a long blade was hiding there, it was most definitely a trap.

"JUMP NOW!" he shouted to the others.

Two long blades that were hidden on both sides shot out quickly and continued to rotate.

Niles, Sheila, and Sornos were able to jump over it.

Rukous also was able to teleport out of the way.

Instead of jumping over it again Sornos used Stone Edge to break both the blades. "Problem solved." he commented as he, Niles, and Sheila ran over to Rukous.

Nilsine looked down at them and frowned. "Better than I thought…" she thought. "But you're staying down there!"

She pulled a different lever that opened up a large pit at the entrance.

"There's no way we can get to the stairs now since we have no flying pokemon with us." Rukous stated.

"Couldn't you teleport up there?" Niles questioned.

"I could… but I can't teleport others and I don't think I can defeat Nilsine on my own."

Sheila sighed and looked around trying to find any other way up, but to no avail. "Looks like we have to move on forward until we can find an alternate way up."

Nilsine laughed. "Good luck getting through my traps mercs!" she shouted as she walked off the bridge.

* * *

 **Group 3**

Havan was leading Lulu, Shinji, Court, and Jessica towards a ruined factory that resided in the quarry.

Havan glanced at the tracking device and looked at the factory. "He should be in that factory, but we need to remember that this device tracks his badge not himself." he explained to the others.

"So there's no guarantee that we actually find him?" Jessica asked worriedly.

Lulu held out her wings in a shrug-like fashion. "The chances of him being there is higher than our chances of finding him anywhere else without a tracker to guide us." she explained.

"I'm sure he'll be there guys!" Court said. "Better to try than not try at all."

Shinji was already walking towards the factory. "He better be there…" he mumbled to himself.

"Wait up man!" Court shouted as he and the others tried to catch up with Shinji.

 **Minutes later…**

Shinji was ahead of everyone, Havan was leading everyone else.

"So Lulu, what was your parent's names?" Jessica questioned looking at Lulu.

"Macy and Larson, both were honchkrow." Lulu responded. "They were rather well-known detectives, I'm sure you've heard of them at some point."

Jessica's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I have heard of them." she exclaimed. "They investigated a big murder crime in Mightfrost, when the representative's son was murdered. My parents told me about that event when I asked why our province was so uptight and overprotected."

Havan looked back at them. "Except they never found the killer." he added. "If only I was there to save the day, then the Eskor province would have never changed."

Lulu looked at the ground. "That may be the case but they were still grand detectives." she mentioned. "And I've inherited their skills, I learned front and back on how to be a proper detective."

Court smirked. "I'd say you'd be fantastic at interrogating because anyone would do anything for a pretty lady such as yourself…" he said as he waited for a reaction from Lulu.

"Honestly, I'm flattered Court, but you'll have to try harder than that to get me interested in you like that." Lulu retorted not blushing one bit.

Court just kept walking as if nothing happened.

They all entered a rather dark tunnel.

Havan was looking at the walls on the left and right side of them. "These walls don't seem natural to the rest of this quarry…" he pondered.

As if on cue, the sound of a pressure plate being stepped echoed throughout the tunnel. Court lifted up his foot and looked where he stepped.

"Shit…" Court spoke as the walls started to move towards them. "WE GOT TO GO!"

Shinji being the closest to escaping the trap was the first one to get to safety.

Thanks to the darkness while Havan was running he tripped over a pothole in the ground.

Jessica was having trouble running in the darkness but Lulu helped her along quickly. However, they didn't notice Havan and ran right by him.

Court caught up to Havan and helped him up.

Havan nodded and started to run again.

The walls were inches away from their arms.

Jessica and Lulu managed to get to safety.

They looked at Havan and Court motioning them to hurry. "Come on guys! You're very close just keep running!" they shouted.

Havan was pulling Court along and they both scraped by, however…

"AH! FUCK!" Court yelped in pain as he tried to pull his hand that was crushed between the walls out.

Jessica cringed watching this. They could hear the bones snapping and being crushed as Court continued to scream in agony.

Havan swiped up some rebar that was lying in a pile of junk. He shoved it between the walls and started to pull back on it.

"Hrrraagghhhh!" Havan grunted loudly as he managed to pull the walls open just enough for Court to pull out his hand. "*Huff* And I *huff* save the day once more."

Court nodded grasping his mangled hand, he was seething in pain. "Yeah,you did, but I think most of my bones are now broken and I'm bleeding everywhere, inside and out!" he cried out as he showed them his hand. "I would like some medical attention please."

Jessica was looking away in disgust. "I think I saw a bone poking out of his hand…" she was covering her mouth. "I've dealt with raw bloody meat before, but seeing something like that on a living pokemon is way worse."

Shinji glanced at it than away. "I've been through worse, get over it so we can get a move on." he coldly stated. "Naoto can't wait for much longer."

Luckily Lulu had medical supplies in her mercenary bag and patched up Court's hand.

Lulu smiled. "It's the best we can do until we can return to a city." she told him and put her wing on his right shoulder. "You'll just have to tough it out from here."

Court grinned. "That's easy enough for a tough guy like me, I don't even feel anything anymore!" he said nonchalantly.

Lulu and Havan looked at each other. "Numbness has already set in…" Lulu whispered to him. "It worries me."

"We can't go back now, this isn't a mystery dungeon so we can't teleport with our badges." Havan reminded everyone. "We just have to keep moving. He'll survive through it, it's not bad enough for him to bleed out."

Once again Shinji was ahead of them as they all rushed up to catch up with him.

They were quite close to the factory now, which looked a lot bigger now that they were closer to it. Even the rust was visible from where they were. Many parts of it have fallen apart and were scattered around it.

Havan stopped them. "We have to watch out for any more traps when we head inside, alright?" he questioned with his arms crossed. "We can't have anyone else be injured, as I expect a fight with a Fireforged when we hopefully find Naoto."

Shinji shook his head and brushed by Havan. "I don't have time to listen to your warnings, I need to save Naoto as quick as possible." he firmly said as he entered the factory.

"What's up with him?" Court asked messing with his bandage.

"Don't touch the bandage!" Lulu yelled and Court's hand snapped away from his bandage. "Shinji probably just cares a lot about Naoto, it's understandable as to why he's being like that."

"He could just be a little more nice to us, it's not like we are trying to hold him back…" Jessica commented. "He doesn't even know exactly where Naoto is anyways without the tracker."

Havan coughed to get their attention. "Let us head inside and save Naoto." he stated as they all walked inside.

 **Inside the factory**

Before anyone went anywhere Havan kicked a beartic trap aside. "Right out of the gate with the traps." he commented and looked at the tracker. "Alright, so we should head up to that room up there."

He pointed to a large rusted metal room that was several stories up. The walkways and stairs were very rusty and were falling apart.

Jessica gulped. "That's not safe one bit." she stated the obvious.

"Either that or we dig through all the scrap and junk to find a way underground." Lulu mentioned pointed at the mess on the floor. "Heading up is our best bet."

Court rubbed his injured hand. "Easy for you to say, your a flying type, you should carry us up there." he suggested.

Lulu thought for a second. "I guess, but I don't think I could carry Havan…" she pondered.

Havan turned around and started to head up the stairs. "I can get up there myself while you fly Jessica and Court up." he told them. "I'll be fine."

They stood in silence for a bit until Lulu spoke up. "Alright then Havan, whatever you say." she said. "So who's going up first?"

Havan touched one of the railing and it broke and fell down with a *BANG*.

"Tch, the railing might as well not exist at all." he mumbled and continued to walk along the walkway.

He finally got to the walkway that lead to the room that Naoto could possibly be in. Jessica, Lulu, and Court were already at the door.

Havan breathed in and out heavily. "Here I go." he said to himself as he careful made his way over there.

He was halfway there, then the flooring of the walkway collapsed under him.

"NO!" he shouted. He was able to grab the railing that was still hanging off the rest of the walkway and climbed back up,

He brushed himself off and looked at the others who looked relieved to see that he didn't fall to his death.

He sighed in relief. "See… fine." he stated as he walked up to the door to the room. "Now we can save Naoto and get out of here."

He 'opened' the door, but it just kind of broke of it's hinges. They looked at it in surprise.

"No one needed that door anyways." Court joked as Havan tossed it off the walkway which made a loud crashing sound as it landed in a pile of scrap.

Havan glanced inside and saw no one inside. "I guess Shinji went the wrong way." he commented as he looked at the tracker and looked at a cell. "He's in there I believe, we can see into the cell so we'll just have to open it and hope that it's not just a badge."

"Then let's go while no one is here!" Court exclaimed as they rushed over to the cell.

Havan opened the cell door to find nothing but darkness. "Dammi-" Before he finished complaining flames spewed out of the cell, luckily he was able to jump to the side before getting roasted.

Havan stomped on the ground in frustration. "How did they fool us like that!?" he asked no one in particular.

Lulu sighed in disappointment. "They may have already killed him…" she suggested with a frown.

Then Vaylie walked into the room clapping her hands. "Good haha… good job getting all the way here without dying guys, I'm real proud of you." she said sarcastically. "For once, one of Nilsine's tricks worked, she had predicted that mercenaries would have a way to track each other through their badges."

Havan clenched his hands into fists. "I'm going to serve you the justice you deserve!" he shouted.

Everyone prepared for a fight and Shinji came in out of nowhere.

"I heard the shouting from here." he said as he too got into a fighting stance. "I'm going to make you regret capturing my friend Fireforged!"

Vaylie scoffed. "Suuuurrrrrre you are, I just want to get this over with so I can go and finish off your annoying brat of a friend." she taunted as she put her hand and fist together.

* * *

 **Group 1**

Niles, Sheila, Sornos, and Rukous were following Nilsine as she was walking up at the top of the quarry.

"You know, you guys really should learn to give up." she stated. "I mean what's with you hero types always being so damn determined?"

"It's because we can't just give up, we can't let pokemon like you just get away with harming innocent pokemon!" Sheila yelled in response. "It's about time someone does something about you Fireforged!"

Nilsine stopped and looked down at them. "Well looks like there's a dead end ahead, and still no way up!" she informed them. "Now what are you going to do?!"

"Not listen to you and find the way up!" Niles retorted.

Nilsine shook her head. "Ha! Not likely." she taunted as she pulled another lever which opened up a large rusty pipe that was sticking out of the stone wall and it also lowered a metal wall behind the group. Water began spewing out of the pipe.

"So you help us by giving us a way to float up?" Rukous looked skeptical. "I don't buy it."

Nilsine walked over to a power box. "You're right about not buying it, because I'm not very good at helping others!" she flipped a switch on the power box and the water became electrified. "That's enough electrical power to take out a legendary in 2 seconds tops! Toodles!"

She waved goodbye as everyone immediately jumped up onto a boulder, rock, or a ledge.

"Arceus I hate her!" Sornos exclaimed as he watched her walk off snickering.

* * *

 **AN2: Group 1! Tell me what your OCs are going to so in your situation! There's the pipe, electrical box, and a elevator with no walls that's sitting at the top.**

* * *

 **AN3: Group 2! Strategies for fighting Ansuis, go!**

* * *

 **AN4: Group 3! Strategies for fighting Vaylie, go!**

* * *

 **AN5: Team Fate was submitted by VesuviusPM, thanks Vesuvius! (I'm going to call you Vesuvius)**

* * *

 **I-is that… the one and only OC form under here!**

 **Name:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And that's all, thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	9. Consequences

_Lore of Yandor #9_

 _The Immoral Dominion is an organization that gives missions to criminals, basically like the polar opposite to the COY. They give rewards for mercenary scarves. The reward depends on what rank the mercenary's team is. So plenty of criminals that can handle a mercenary band like to hunt them down for their scarves. The Immoral Dominion is quite well known by most of Yandor, but no one has really pinpointed their location yet. Many mercenaries have tried to find them but never succeed. The COY have interrogated a few criminals to try to find out where the Immoral Dominion is, but they never do. The Immoral Dominion opposes the COY, and have attempted to bring them down in the past. They also use weapons like swords, bows, and spears which are normally illegal. Some pokemon like to create rumors that involve them, such that members of the Dominion could be anywhere and anyone, and even some say that one of the representatives is a member, maybe even the leader. Rumors will always be rumors, not once have they been proven right._

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: Gohirk Quarry (Group 2)**

Ciel looked at Taiyo, Jin, and Tuba, "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Me and Taiyo will get into flanking positions as you and Tuba distract him, and try to thunder wave him if you can." Jin explained to them as he and Taiyo split off into different directions.

Ansuis threw down a smoke ball to hide himself from view as he created a decoy of himself using substitute. He ran behind some boulders and watched the others make their move.

They could only see the outline of a greninja in the smoke, unaware that it was merely a decoy.

"Thunder wave!" Ciel shouted as she shot out a small bolt of electricity into the smoke towards the decoy. It didn't affect it at all but she couldn't tell if it did or not.

Tuba ran into the smoke to use thunder fang on the greninja copy, which he missed completely and ended up charging out of the smoke biting nothing.

Both Jin and Taiyo got into their positions and used their pledge moves on the decoy.

The columns of fire and water obliterated the decoy, which cleared out the smoke and created a rainbow effect.

Then they realized that it wasn't actually Ansuis himself, but a substitute.

Jin facepalmed at that reveal. "Should've seen that coming," he said disappointed in himself. "We need to be wary of where Ansuis is right now."

Everyone looked around to try and spot Ansuis.

Seeing opportunity, Ansuis jumped on top of the boulder he was behind and shot out boiling water towards Taiyo which splashed against him, burning him and knocking him into a mining cart.

"Taiyo!" both Jin and Ciel yelled.

Taiyo got up slowly. "I'm fine, I can keep fighting!" he responded barely standing.

Ciel looked up and glared at Ansuis. "Thunder wave!" she announced as she once again shot out a small jolt of electricity which Ansuis leapt over and landed on the floor with ease.

Taiyo only had the energy to make one last attack before passing out, so he made the most of it. "Wild charge!" He announced as his body was enveloped in electricity. He charged towards Ansuis and only clipped Ansuis's left arm. Taiyo passed out from the recoil damage and his burn.

"Thunder fang!" Tuba announced as he jolted towards Ansuis, this time not planning to miss. He managed to bite Ansuis's right thigh.

Ansuis squinted his eye in in pain as he saw blood leaking from the wound. "..." he said nothing as he watched Tuba back away from him. "Tch, not enough to put me down."

"You'll pay for hurting my brother!" Jin shouted in anger. "Retaliate!"

He rushed at Ansuis with a fist, that Ansuis leaned to the left to dodge and swiftly struck Jin's stomach with a punch.

"Ommphf!" Jin clutched his stomach in pain.

Ansuis shook his head. "Never attack in a blind rage, I'd think a mercenary like you would know that." he taunted. "At least no one here will live to remember your failures. Acrobatics!"

He attacked with a flurry of chops and kicks, and ended it with a backflip kick sending Jin flying back 20 feet.

One of the hits managed to snap Jin's left arm bone at the elbow, causing him to scream in agony.

Ciel quickly rushed towards him to try and comfort him. "Wish." she whispered, hoping that it would be enough to at least rid him of the pain.

Now only tuba was left to handle Ansuis. "Well, at least I have the type advantage…" Tuba mumbled to himself. "But I feel that it isn't enough to defeat him."

Ansuis smirked. "And it comes down to me and the luxio, I won't rule out the pikachu just yet, but she seems to want to protect the dewott rather than fight me." He then bowed. "Let us have a honorable duel shall we?"

"Hmmph! An honorable Fireforged… I'd never believe that!" Jin scoffed as he observed the two. "Ow!"

Ciel cringed and pulled her hand back. "Sorry! Just trying to help." she told him.

"It's fine, I know you don't mean to hurt me, just don't touch my arm there again."

Ansuis frowned. "I'm not like the others, I actually have self control." he defended. "Let's just get this over with, mercenaries."

"Double kick" Luxio yelled as he ran up to Ansuis and tried to kick him, but Ansuis rolled out of the way and unleashed boiling hot water at Tuba.

It scraped by Tuba's body, which then Tuba retaliated with a thunder fang attack. Ansuis leapt over Tuba causing him to run into a boulder knocking himself out.

Ansuis looked at Tuba and gave a sigh. "I was hoping it would've been a longer duel but beggars can't be choosers." he glared at Ciel and Jin. "Who wants to step up now?"

The wish that Ciel made healed Jin, but didn't fix his broken arm.

"Should I?" Ciel asked Jin. "I'm an electric type after all…"

Jin shook his head. "No, Tuba was an electric type and he still lost, so let me handle it. I'm not risking you getting hurt or killed." he answered with frown. "I don't need both arms to use long range attacks."

Ciel nodded slowly. "I'll stay back and use wishes then." she informed him.

Jin got up and stood across from Ansuis. "I will face you!" he announced. "I will protect my brother, sister, and my ally."

Ansuis gave another bow. "Then let the duel begin," he said. "Night Slash!"

Ansuis jumped towards Jin and slashed at him using dark energy. Luckily, Jin was able to release a Hydro Pump attack before Ansuis was able to make contact with him. The blast of the water sent Ansuis flying of the ledge nearly into the pit down below.

However, it was not enough to keep him down, as he was able to get up on his feet. "*Cough* Well, I think I'm done fighting them for now." Ansuis said as he brushed himself off, and hobbled into a hidden entrance into the caves if the quarry.

Ciel was cheering at Jin's victory over Ansuis. "Good job." she cheered. "And look, Taiyo and Tuba have woken up."

Both Tuba and Taiyo had gotten up and were walking up to Jin.

Taiyo and Jin fist bumped. "Nice work brother!" Taiyo complemented. "You must've really laid it into him, wish I could've watched. Too bad about your arm though."

"It'll heal overtime, I'm just glad no one was killed," Jin said.

"That greninja was a pretty impressive fighter." Taiyo mentioned.

Tuba smiled. "Almost like he was a ninja or something." he joked.

"Hahaha!" Taiyo laughed. "Seemed so huh."

Jin out towards where group one went. "We should find the others now, who knows what's happening with them now." Jin suggested.

* * *

 **Group 1**

Everyone looked around at their surroundings to try to figure out a way to escape.

Sornos looked up at the generator on the ledge. "I could use Stone-edge to create platforms for me to jump to the generator." he informed the others. "And when I turn off the generator you guys can use the elevator to get up here."

So Sornos created stone platforms from the quarry's wall and jumped up top.

Nilsine did not notice him when he snuck over to the generator and turned it off.

Sheila looked at the now un-electrified water. "It's safe now guys, let's go." she told the others as they went over to the button that brings the elevator down to them.

Rukous pressed it and the sound of the elevator coming down to them was heard by Nilsine.

She look down at them and sneered. "If you think I'm just going to let you come up here the easy way, then you really need to rethink your options." she said as she opened the power box for the elevator.

Before she could turn off the power Sornos attacked her with Stone Edge. Nilsine heard the sound of rocks rumbling beneath her and she quickly moved out of the way.

"How dare you try to attack me from behind!" she accused Sornos. "How petty! But I don't feel like fighting at the moment, so goodbye!"

She ran off before Sheila, Niles, and Rukous arrived at the top.

"And there she goes again." Rukous commented.

Niles sighed. "Why does she have to choose to run away and make us chase her, It's really annoying." he complained.

"Let's just keep on chasing her, because she might be going to where Naoto is." Sheila informed them as they all ran after her once again.

While they were chasing her they stepped on a pressure plate that opened a pit of spikes. All of them were able to jump over it.

Eventually they caught up with Nilsine whom was holding Naoto hostage. They all stopped in place.

Nilsine created a flame in her hand. "Any of you make a move and we'll have a well done mienfoo for dinner." she threatened. "Now, all I want is the treecko and salandit!"

Sheila gave an angered look. " How about you let him go, and you'll get to run away again!" she shouted. "You're outnumbered!"

Nilsine shook her head and snickered. "That I'm afraid, is not going to happen! Only until you give yourselves up will it happen." she responded. "I'll give you five seconds to decide."

Niles looked at Sheila with a worried expression. "We can't risk trying to attack her, because if we fuck it up she'll kill Naoto." he explained to her. "As much as I don't like the idea of giving into her demands, it's the safest choice."

Sornos shook his head. "She's clearly afraid of us, she doesn't expect us to try to attack her." he informed them.

"And I could teleport behind her and use a move on her from behind." Rukous mentioned. "If she turns to look at me then one of you could attack."

Niles knew that the others wanted to do the opposite of what he wanted. "Alright then, just please don't miss." he said, not confident that it'll work.

Sornos looked straight at Nilsine. "Hey delphox, you know that in savage terms, my species hunts yours, I don't care whether you kill the mienfoo or not, I'll hunt you down and tear you apart!"

Nilsine's eyes widened in fear, she didn't notice that Rukous had teleported behind her. "A-are you really trying to scare me right now? You do realize that your friends do actually care about this mienfoo right? She questioned.

Sornos scoffed. "No, I was distracting you…" he answered as Rukous used Shadow Claw, slashing across Nilsine's back causing her to lose her grip on Naoto.

Naoto quickly ran over to Niles, Sheila, and Sornos. "Thank Arceus, I never had worse company before in my life than the Fireforged." he remarked as Nilsine looked terrified of them.

She immediately turned to run off again, Sornos tried to stop her with Stone Edge but she was too fast.

"No need to chase her no more, we have saved Naoto." Niles said relieved. "No more running for me."

Sheila smiled. "Welcome back Naoto, sorry that you had gotten into this mess in the first place." she apologized.

Naoto shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing, after all I was the one who got captured." he took blame. "I'm just glad you guys didn't abandon me. And who's the lycanrock and girafarig?"

Sornos held out his hand and shook hands with Naoto. "I'm Sornos, by the way, when I said that I didn't care if Nilsine killed you, I didn't truly mean it." he told him, clearing the air about that.

"I figured as much, otherwise why would you had helped out my team to save me," Naoto said.

"We'd never abandon you Naoto, oh and by the way, someone named Shinji came with us to save you." Niles informed him.

Naoto gasped. "Shinji! I should've known that he'd come after me, but where is he?" he asked as he looked around. "Was he-"

"He shouldn't be dead, but he went with another group, so we don't know that for sure." Sornos answered his worries.

Rukous was about to walk back over to them until he heard a feminine voice call out "Viime!" nearby.

He gave a surprised expression as he recognized the voice. "It can't be…" he mumbled in disbelief. "Lu! Where are you!"

"Over here, in the cage!" Lu shouted the best she can.

Rukous looked over at her cage with a flareon within lying on the floor and ran over to it. He tried to open it but it was locked. "Do you know where the keys are?!" he asked, he went wide-eyed when he saw that she was bleeding heavily. "You're bleeding!"

The others heard this going on and they went over to Rukous and Lu.

"They had another hostage?" Niles said confused. "I'd think that they would've just killed anyone they captured.

"I was going to tell you guys about Lu." Naoto mentioned as he looked at Lu with a saddened frown. "Skorge had done this to her before he left."

Lu looked at Rukous with a sad but happy expression. "The skarmory had took the keys with him, but I'm just glad I got to see you again Viime, before I die." she said as she shifted a bit. "At least you found some friends while we were separated."

Rukous wasn't ready to accept that fact and started to shake and kick the cage door. "No! You're not going to die! I'm getting in there and I'm going to stop the bleeding! Just don't give up on me!" he shouted while panicking.

Lu looked down at the ground with a saddened expression. "Don't hurt yourself trying to break the cage, I-"

Rukous continued to attempt to break the door. "N-no! I don't want to watch you die now! I just want to see the sparkle in your eyes one last time! I-it has been too long since I last seen you…" he said frustrated as tears began to form in his eyes. "P-please. Just open already!"

Sornos stopped him from pounding the cage. "You really need to calm yourself! The cage is made of nactvite, you'll never get through it. None of us can. " Sornos said, trying to convince him to stop. "You can't even teleport through it."

Rukous was huffing and breathing heavily. " But I can't give up on her…" he said in between breaths, he looked at Lu. "Why did you try to find me?"

"You left without saying a word." she answered. "I felt depressed after you left, and I didn't want to stay that way, so I went after you, but as you can see, I ran into the Fireforged."

"I regret leaving like that, but after that horrific prank from my friends, I just acted blindly…" he lamented. "I'm sorry Menettänyt, truly. You still love me right?"

Lu started to cough up blood. "You d-didn't need to apologize, I'll always love you Viime…" she assured him as she started to feel light-headed. "G-goodbye… Viime…"

Rukous's eyes were dripping with tears now. "Goodbye Lu." he said as he closed his teary eyes not wanted her to go. "Good...bye."

Those were the last words Menettänyt Luottamuksen the flareon heard before her life ended.

Rukous still had his eyes closed and his head was hung low. "I-I couldn't even give her a last kiss goodbye…"

Sheila and Niles patted his back. "Be glad you were there with her when she dies, most pokemon die without even being near the ones they love." Sheila tried to comfort him.

"Just don't let it get to you Rukous, we still have to find the others, and I wouldn't be surprised if they have been fighting the Fireforged while we were chasing Nilsine." Niles reminded him.

"I wish that we could've taken her body with us for a proper burial." Naoto mentioned. "Best thing we can do now is avenge her."

Sornos just crossed his arms. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now we have to help our allies," he said.

Sheila lifted Rukous's head up as he opened his eyes. "Are you able to come with us right now?" she asked before walking off with the others.

Rukous gave one last look at Lu and nodded slowly.

"Then let's move out of this depressing atmosphere." Niles said.

* * *

 **Group 3**

Vaylie had a very cocky grin on her face as she readied for battle.

Jessica wasn't sure what to do to a fighting type so she decided to use baby-doll eyes to lower Vaylie's attack.

"Dawwww! So cute! But I don't feel like I want to not kill you still." she said not affected by Jessica's baby-doll eyes.

Lulu flew up to Vaylie and attacked with her wings. Vaylie moved of the way.

"At least you managed to cool me off with the breeze you created." Vaylie mentioned with a shrug.

Havan quickly jumped up close to her while she was distracted and used Close Combat which completely missed her.

Vaylie gave a mocking shrug. "Come one man! I didn't even have to move!" she mocked as she laughed. "Pathetic!"

She went for a Crunch attack on Havan, but he dodged to side side making her bite her tongue.

Vaylie cringed in pain and felt her tongue. "Ow! That smarts!" she complained.

Shinji saw his chance to hit her with a brick break. He let out a chop attack with his left hand. Vaylie saw it coming and grabbed his hand before it hit her. "Nice attempt there son!"

"I'm not your son bitch." retaliated Shinji. "Being your pre-evolution doesn't mean I'm related to you. And you acting like my mother is an insult to her."

Vaylie frowned. "How rude!" she said with sarcasm. "How about you go outside and think about what you've said!"

She then threw him through the rusty wall which broke, sending Shinji straight to the floor. He was not coming back up any time soon as he had landed in scrap metal that had pierced a lot of things on his body.

Jessica looked fearful. "Oh no! Shinji!" she said with a shocked expression.

"Shit. What to do now…" Court said trying to think of the best way to handle this fight. "Screech!"

He well, screeched at Vaylie which caused her to lower her guard.

Vaylie held her ears in spite of the sound. " Arceus! Aren't singers supposed to have nice sounding voices."

Lulu went for a Confuse Ray on Vaylie, but the attack somehow managed to reflect of some glass and she ended up confusing herself. "Are you kidding me…" she said dazed.

"I don't even know what to say this time." Vaylie shook her head in disappointment.

Havan once again tried a Close Combat attack, this time he did hit her with a powerful punch that left her gasping for air.

"Good work there hotshot." she said as she got up and cracked her neck. "But I'm not so easily knocked out!"

Jessica noticed that Vaylie seemed close to falling over, so she walked up to her and used a good ole wake-up slap right to her face. However to Vaylie it just felt like a paintbrush was swiped across her face.

Vaylie grinned. "If you're going to slap me, slap me like a _real_ women, like someone just got food in your fur." she taunted.

She glared at Havan. "Crunch!" she shouted as she attempted to chomp down on Havan, biting his entire left blade-arm off. She spit out blood as the blood from Havan's wound squirted all over her face.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhggg! Fuck!" Havan yelled in spite as he covered up his stump of a arm.

Jessica looked away and cringed. "Arceus, how many more times do I have to see that much blood!?" she complained to Arceus.

Lulu once again took out some bandages to wrap up Havan's wound. "I did not expect to become a doctor on this mission…" she commented as she flew over to Havan.

"Now we both don't have a hand to use…" Court joked to himself. "Yeah, that was bad timed."

Vaylie squinted her eyes. "Raw gallade is not good at all. Maybe it was the taste of your arrogance." she said.

Court had thought of another thing to try. " Hey slut bag! Do those bags of yours go down ALL the way?" Court questioned mockingly.

Vaylie gave a rather pissed off expression. "Did you really just say that, well how about this sleazy comment." she crossed her arms. "Is that big mouth of yours able to take the _whole_ piece of meat?"

Court smirked. "That was a good one, how about we take this 'battle' of sleazy comments outside?" he suggested.

"Alright fine, your friends better not try anything while we do this." Vaylie complied as she and Court left the room and onto the rusty balcony. "This is the most fun I've had with something that isn't violent."

Lulu quickly wrapped up Havan's stump where his blade-arm used to be while she had the chance.

Then Havan, Lulu, and Jessica followed them outside despite what Vaylie said.

Havan managed to push Vaylie over the railing with the last of his strength, however she had grabbed his arm as she went over. Havan was able to grab onto the railing which he hoped wouldn't break.

Vaylie looked down below. "Son of a bitch, you better be able to pull us up, otherwise we'll both die!" she demanded.

Havan glared at her. "I only have one hand! No thanks to you!" he reminded her.

"Then why don't your friends help then?!"

Court and Jessica ran over to them. But before they could grab Havan's arms, he let go. Vaylie and Havan both plummeted downwards, the railing soon followed after.

Vaylie's head ended up getting hooked on a rusty hook, leaving her hanging as blood dripped down off her body.

Havan had been penetrated through the heart by a broken support beam back first.

Jessica had closed her eyes in shock, and Court stood there silently looking down at Havan.

Court gave a heavy sigh. "I guess he let go in order to kill Vaylie so that she wouldn't have a chance to kill us." he discerned. "We should go now guys."

Lulu and Jessica nodded as Court wrapped his arm around Jessica and they walked back down to the floor of the factory. They looked over at Shinji's bloodied body.

"Didn't even have a chance…" Court said solemnly as they left the factory.

* * *

 **Meanwhile below the quarry…**

Ansuis was hobbling through the tunnels until he ran into Skorge.

Skorge was surprised. "Ansuis! What are you doing down here hobbling like a fool." he asked tilting his head. "Did you get defeated by the mercs already?"

"Yes I did, but I wasn't fighting the treecko and salandit, so don't bother accusing me of failing to complete the mission." Ansuis said in his defense as he tried to hobble away from Skorge.

Skorge stopped in front of him to block him. "But you still weren't able to beat them, and now they'll go help the two we were trying to get." he told him. "So it looks like you'll have to be punished for the fifth time."

Ansuis touched his burn scar. "Why must you continue to harm us if we fail in any way!" he asked angrily. "Our mother never asked for you to do that! You always lie to her about our injuries, saying "Oh, they were just hurt in battle" or something!"

Skorge got up to his face. "Are we really going to have this discussion again?" he said with a sigh. "I hate having to repeat myself all the time."

"Why do you always do these things when our mother never wanted us to do them ever!" Ansuis exclaimed and gave angry hand gestures. "She never wanted us to kill pokemon that never deserved death. She never wanted us to become a group of raiders. She never wanted us to become the Fireforged. And she never wanted us to get ourselves killed or harmed!"

Skorge laughed. "Sure she didn't! But she hasn't objected to it yet. So she clearly doesn't mind it." he explained. "Besides, we have more fun when we can terrorized the ones that can't defend themselves against us!"

Ansuis scowled. "You and most of the others are just taking advantage of her disease. She won't even leave her room because of it, and do you know why?" he asked.

Skorge thought for a moment. "Fucking! Tch! I don't know." he responded.

"Because she doesn't want to be outside when she becomes a malfarian, since she'd end up killing pokemon that may or may not be innocent." Ansuis told him. "So do you really think she wants us to do what we've been doing."

"HA! If you think that then why not tell her what We've been doing." Skorge suggested. "Unless you enjoy it to,"

"I HAVE told her, but she won't believe it, because I'm just about the only one that does." Ansuis retorted. "It's because of you that the Fireforged exist. I only wanted to help our mother, to repay her for saving us from rotting on the streets. She came help us orphans when no one else would. Yet you and the others are taking advantage of her disabilities and are terrorizing pokemon!"

Skorge seemed to be taken back by this speech. "W-well, we are at the age where we can think for ourselves, we don't need to follow our mother anymore, I've been thinking about it and I've come to a decision." he explained. "We will go out and invade the bigger cities, and even cities in other provinces. We'll be feared and known by everyone!"

Ansuis looked fearful now. "We can't do that! We'll get killed, the bigger cities are really well defended by guards. Not only that but, the more we make ourselves known the more we'll be hunted down by mercenaries. We can't handle that, and if we die our mother will have no one left to help her. She'll die or become a malfarian knowing that her children are dead, no mother wants that even if we are adopted children!" he tried to convince Skorge. "Don't you want to repay our mother for all she's done for us!"

Skorge just stared at him with an emotionless expression. "How can we repay her, she's doomed to die or become feral no matter what we do for her. What we need to do is get our revenge on the pokemon that left us to die! And we can handle mercenaries, if we defeat them we could take their scarves and get a reward from the Immoral Dominion." he exclaimed. "You're just afraid of death Ansuis. Can't even take a little punishment from me!"

Ansuis became furious. "You're right, I'm afraid of death! I'm afraid that our mother won't be able to die a peaceful death, and I'm afraid that what I have to consider family is going to die, that includes you and the others. Whether you believe it or not, we all loved each other as brothers and sister when we were younger and our mother was able to walk around in public. Everything went wrong when we she had to hide from the public, and it's because of you!" he stated as Skorge slammed his head on the wall in anger.

"I nev-" he was about to defend himself until Nilsine ran up to them.

She had a very solemn expression on her face. "Guys, this is no time to argue, Vaylie's dead." she informed them as Skorge stomped off.

"Arceus! Damn these fucking mercenaries, mother has to hear this one." Skorge announced.

Ansuis gave a saddened sigh. "Of course. Just after I say I wanted my family to live." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: the depths of Gohirk Quarry: Mother's room**

"Have you gotten the treecko and salandit?" mother asked. "Where's Vaylie?"

Skorge looked away at a picture of them when they were younger. "We couldn't get the two mons, and Vaylie is… dead, killed by the mercenaries." he broke the news to her. "I wish we could've saved her."

Mother firmly grasped her throne. "N-n-no… no...nonononononononononono...NO! She shouted as she pounded her fist on the throne, her hood fell off her head leaving her half skeletal blaziken face show. The flame in her right eye socket seemed to flare. "They'll...they'll all… be ripped apart for this! I want you and your brothers and sister to kill every last one of them, and don't spare anyone that you come across, innocent or not."

Ansuis looked worried now. "That wasn't our mother speaking, that was the malfarian in her speaking…" he said looking at the ground. "And the last thing she'll remember is that Vaylie had died."

Skorge gave a sinister smile. "I've been waiting for you to say that for a while. We'll gladly rain hell on all the pokemon we come across." he said. "All of Yandor will come to know the name 'Fireforged'."

* * *

 **AN1: I tried making this chapter the best one yet since it took me a while to write it. So I hope it was worth the wait.(Although, 16 days for an** **update isn't nearly as bad as waiting for a month for a shorter chapter, Looking at you author I'm not going to name.)**

* * *

 **AN2: Menettänyt Luottamuksen the flareon was submitted by T. Grey. Thanks T. Grey!**

* * *

 **Hey, It's been awhile since you've seen the form, and it has changed a bit since, so take a look!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus and Giratina. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Ability:**

 **Fighting style (like are you aggressive, defensive a tactician, a support, stealthy, etc.:**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And a new form for mercenary bands!(Just put this form above the OCs that are in the team)**

 **Name of team:**

 **Scarf color(can be multi-colored:**

 **Rank(E, D, C, B, A, S, H, W, Royal):**

 **Members:**

 **Why it was created:**

 **What they've done:**

 **Other:**

* * *

 **And that's all, thanks for reading guys, hope you'll be here for the rest of it. ^:^**


	10. Story time! (Yaaaaayyyy!)

_Lore of Yandor #10_

 _The Age of Ishae, years 750-770, were times of despair and corruption. It was around this time that many_ _dastardly organizations and groups came to exist such as the Immoral dominion, as well as the Fireforged. Some cities that used to be the capitals were destroyed in riots, such as Urhina city, which used to be Croudor's capital. Ishae herself, was corrupt beyond belief. She forcefully disbanded mercenary bands, allowed slavery, made many of the middle to lower class types lives hell, ordered executions as punishment rather than imprisonment, and she basically completely controlled the actions of all the representatives. She was the most hated senate head that the COY ever had, and yet no one could take her out. Few Royal rank teams had attempted to eliminate her and all of them failed. She was eventually taken down by an mysterious assassin, that left the symbol of the Immoral Dominion carved into the body of Ishae. That was the only evidence of what happened to Ishae that was left behind. No one ever actually saw it happen. Even then, the Immoral Dominion continues to oppose the COY and haven't received any sort of reward for killing Ishae. Despite what they have been doing, they gave a reason for Yandor to respect them and fear them at that._

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: Gohirk Quarry**

Everyone had just met up with each other at the entrance to the quarry.

"I'm noticing a distinct lack of a pompous gallade and a cold-shoulder giving scraggy…" Sornos mentioned as his eyes searched around.

Niles wondered about that to. "Yeah, Where's Havan and Shinji?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"What happened to them guys?" Sheila looked towards Court, Lulu, and Jessica.

Lulu nudged Court in is shoulder. "Tell them." she whispered.

"Why do I have to be the bearer of bad news?" he exclaimed while everyone glared at him waiting for him to say what happened.

Court sighed. "Alright… they were both killed by Vaylie, that scrafty that you guys saw that one time. She threw Shinji off the top of that factory and Havan killed her at the expense of his own life." he finally told them.

Naoto turned away and looked at the factory in the distance. "Shinji… I'm sorry." he solemnly stated while closing his eyes.

"And you're sure that they are dead?" questioned Rukous. "Did you check their bodies?"

Court gave a slow nod. "Havan fell onto a rusty and broken support beam that pierced his chest, Shinji fell into a pile of scrap metal, and Vaylie got a hook through the chin." he described reluctantly. "I'm don't think they'll be coming back ever again."

"We should go back and retrieve their bodies, give them a proper send off into the Neverest." Naoto suggested after giving a heavy sigh.

"If we go back now we risking encountering the Fireforged, pissed off Fireforged at that." Jin mentioned as he sat down on a rock, resting his broken arm.

"He's not wrong, who knows what they are planning to do now that we killed one of them, Lumen did say that there was 9 of them. I don't think we'll be able to take them all on, risking our lives for deceased pokemon is pointless." Lulu reminded them, although she did feel a bit heartless saying it.

"We should just head back to the UGM hall of Jono city, rather than waiting here till we're greeted by those bastards." Taiyo exclaimed while watching out for any Fireforged.

Niles had his hand under his chin in thought. "We are going back to the UGM hall, as much as I hate it, but it's the smarter move." he said. "Sorry for those of you who disagree."

Naoto shook his head. "But! Shinji was like a brother to me, I can't just let him rot in this hellish place, and Havan deserves a better resting place than on top of a rusty jagged column!" he distressed in disagreement.

Sheila put a hand on Naoto's right shoulder. "I'm sure we can find some way to get their bodies without risking our lives. So please, let's go Naoto." she said trying to reassure him.

Naoto's shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right, it's not worth it." he stated.

"Then back to the UGM hall it is." Niles announced as they all headed out of the quarry.

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: Jono city UGM hall**

"Could you please keep it down miss, pokemon work here, like our representative." Risha demanded with a groan.

The salazzle that was complaining didn't listen. "I want my daughter out of this mercenary team!" she exclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

Risha gave her a emotionless glare. "Weren't you the one that allowed her to be a mercenary after you were convinced?" she questioned. "What made you change your mind?"

"She and her team went after the Fireforged! She said she and her team would do missions close to her rank, something like heading into the Fireforged hideout is something a rank A team would do." The salazzle continued to vent out her emotions.

Risha crossed her arms on the table and stuffed her muzzle between them and groaned in annoyance. "How much longer…" she mumbled.

The salazzle pulled up Risha's head up to her face and glared at her. "You're supposed to do something not just sit there and groan like the undead!" she demanded as she let go of Risha's head, which fell onto the desk with a _Bang!_

Risha rubbed her now bruised chin. "Arceus, I hate parents sometimes…" she said as she saw Vermex looking at her and the salazzle with a confused look. "Sorry about the ruckus, sir. But this salazzle won't listen to me and keeps running her mouth."

"Sarivia… why are you yelling at my receptionist?" Vermex asked with a grin. "I could hear her annoyed moaning from my office."

The salazzle known as Sarivia put her hands on her hips. "At least someone I know would do something to help me is here now." she proclaimed. "All I wanted was for my daughter Sheila, to be taken off of Team Eternity."

Vermex raised an eye ridge. "And why would that be necessary? She seems perfectly fine to me." he asked curiously as he watched Team Eternity walk in though the main doors. "No injuries present."

Sarivia twirled around to face her daughter. "There you are! You're done with this mercenary shit." she exclaimed as she gripped Sheila's wrist and pulled her up next to her.

Sheila gave a distressed yelp. "H-Hey! That hurts you know!" she complained trying to release her mother's strong grip.

Sarivia put her hand on the desk and peered into Vermex's eyes. "You know how I feel when someone I care about goes and gets themselves into danger, don't you?" she stated.

Vermex coughed nervously and shrugged. "You get really protective and aggressive usually, and try to make a horrible decision that negatively affects the one you're trying to protect." he said with a awkward smile. "Then I have to fix things in the end of it all."

Sarivia gave him a perturbed look. "So you're saying that I shouldn't keep my daughter safe from the dangers of being a mercenary?" she asked with a rather annoyed tone of voice. "She's just as overconfident and determined as we were as mercenaries. Trying to take on pokemon that are out of our league."

"Don't bring up the old mistakes that we made, I get your concerns but I can't just allow you to force her hand." Vermex exclaimed in a serious tone. "She came back, and doesn't seem to be harmed in any way. If anything, that's pretty impressive."

Sheila was still trying to pry herself free. "You said you wouldn't ruin this for me, and here you are, pulling me away from my dreams!" she proclaimed angrily. "I can handle myself out there, and I have the support of my friends."

Sarivia looked at the rest of Team Eternity. "And I see that two of them died because of your decision to go into Gohirk quarry." she shook her head.

"But we managed to kill one of the Fireforged." Sheila mentioned hoping it'd prove something to her mother.

"That just makes me want you off the team even more, The Fireforged will hunt your team down for revenge." she retorted. "I don't want you to experience what they would do to you."

Sheila clenched a fist. "I don't want to abandon my friends, I'd rather go down fighting with them than sitting at our house wishing I could be there to help my team." she exasperated. "Let me be the mercenary I want to be!"

Niles had no idea what to say, but he wanted to say something. "Sheila deserves a chance at her dreams, many pe-pokemon rarely get an opportunity like that, why ruin your own daughters chance at a life she wants, she knew the risks and she was brave enough to take them." he exclaimed. "And she can in fact fight, she saved my life twice already."

Sarivia completed brushed off what he said and looked back at Sheila. "You're going to be a thief so that we can honor the family legacy! no more of this mercenary stuff." Sarivia commanded with authority.

Vermex scoffed. "The whole thief thing isn't even part of your family, it was part of your mate's. I know you want to continue it because you think it honors his death, but I don't think it's what he wanted." he said in Sheila's defense.

Sarivia's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about him Vermex! You hardly spoke with him." she exclaimed.

"Neither did you once you became a mercenary…" Vermex countered. "The most time you spent with him was when you were carrying his child, your daughter."

Sarivia looked abash. "I-"

Sheila gave up trying to escape. "He did tell me that all he wanted was for us to make the most of our life. I told him that I wanted to be like you, a mercenary, and he said that he's be proud to see me in your position one day." she mentioned with a smile. "He had our best interests at heart, not once did he want us to be thieves like he was, I don't even think he liked being one himself."

Sarivia eyes softened. "Is that really what he believed… I just assumed that he was determined to keep his family legacy going after what his mother told him as a dying wish. " she said with a hint of disappointment in herself. "How pathetic of me, my own daughter knew my mate better than I did."

"See Sarivia, you went ahead and made yourself think you had to do something to repay him for our mistake in the past that resulted in his and my mate's death." Vermex stated. " Instead, You wound up doing the opposite of what he truly wanted, makes you wonder what he thinks of you right now."

Sarivia looked down with tears in her eyes. "I just didn't want Sheila to have to feel the guilt I've felt since that day, being a mercenary brings danger to the ones you love. Me and you learned that the hard way and we've dealt with the guilt and regret ever since." she said with a sigh. "No one wants to go through that."

Vermex looked up at the ceiling and looked back down. "That only happened because we thought we could handle something that we had no business dealing with, even as a Royal rank team we weren't ready for it, I don't think Team Eternity plans on doing something that reckless. They have a level-headed leader, and he's not determined for any sort of fame or fortune." he told her. "So please, don't make another mistake you'll regret. Sheila will broken hearted the rest of her life if you do this to her."

Sarivia finally let Sheila go. Sheila gave her mother a quick hug before rushing over to Niles.

"How's your wrist?" Niles questioned as he looked at Sheila's wrist which the indentation of her mother's hand was visible.

"Really sore right now, but if feel good to have blood in my hand again." Sheila responded.

The rest Team Eternity and Team Fate just stood there with bewildered looks.

"Wasn't expecting to hear all of that tonight." Tuba nonchalantly said as he got up from his seat.

Court stood up and stretched his limbs. "Yeah, It was like story-time before bed." Court yawned. "Except a lot more deep than an average fairy tale."

"I'm glad it had a sort of happy ending though." Jessica commented finally smiling once more after the events of Gohirk Quarry.

Vermex put his hand on Sarivia's left shoulder and gave her a comforting look. "It was an honest mistake Sari, I'm sure Arlan isn't disappointed in you, at least, not as much as you would be in yourself. And Sheila doesn't seem to hate you, as she did give you that sweet little hug." he comforted her. "All you can do now is make up for all of it in the future, but I'd recommend that you go back home and take a break and spend some time recuperating."

Sarivia nodded. "Yeah, I'll go do that, I need some time alone." she said as she walked towards the door. She looked back at Team Eternity. "Just do me a favor and protect Sheila."

"We already have been doing that Sarivia, no need to worry." Niles told her. "I'd sacrifice my life for hers."

That made Sarivia raise her left eye ridge. "Really now?" she said with a hint of admiration, before she headed off. " _Si jolie_."

Sheila eyes widened. "You'd what?" she asked, surprised, looking at Niles.

"I'd do that for anyone on this team…" Niles said. "That's what I meant, I just wanted her to know what length I'd go to protect you."

Court patted him on the back. "Sure it was, I've used that line on a few ladies myself." he said with a dopey grin. "I know where your feelings lie when you said that."

Niles blushed and rubbed his eyes. "How about we just return the tracking device thing to Lumen and then go to sleep." he quickly suggested.

Sheila just laughed. "Yeah, let's not get to ahead of ourselves here." she agreed. "Oh, and thanks for helping me out with my mother Vermex, I don't think she'd of budged if you hadn't interjected."

Vermex gave an elegant bow. "Anytime Sheila." he said with a warm smile. "Also, I've sent a team of mercenaries to retrieve the bodies of your allies in the quarry, at the request of your mienfoo friend."

"I see that he was still determined to give them their proper burial." Niles said looking towards Naoto.

"You did say that we'd find a way to retrieve them, so I did just that." Naoto mentioned.

"Right," Niles said. "Anyways, like we were about to do…"

"It's just me and you here. The rest already left." Naoto told him as he gestured around them.

"Oh…"

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Glimmerstein: COY hall**

The mega-absol seemed to be brushing his fur when Team Eternity and Team Fate came through the warp pads. He gracefully twirled around to see them.

"What happened to you darlings!?" Lumen exclaimed as he saw them. "You broke your arm, you have a mangled hand, and oh! Your wrist has the imprint of a salazzle's handprint on it. And where has the gallade and scraggy gone of to?"

"You noticed that on my wrist that quickly?" Sheila said puzzled at his keen eye. "Anyways, to answer your questions, Havan and Shinji died in a fight with a Fireforged, not without taking her out in the end."

"It's as to be expected, being a mercenary is not without it's difficulties, and depressing occurrences. At least the broken arm and mangled hand are easy fixes though." he shrugged.

"What do you easy fixes?" Niles asked, prepared to hear something like "Oh, how could you not know about this and that?"

"Figures a low-class grass type wouldn't know about my province's advanced medical technology. You guys never do get treated fairly." Lumen said with a hint of sympathy. "We can heal injuries like those with ease, so be glad you didn't lose a limb, because then you'd be fucked and wouldn't have a hand to use. How else could you please yourself missing one?"

Jin gave him a weird look. "Lumen, I don't do things like 'that' with either of my hands." he said.

Court crossed his arms. "Yeah, what he said." he went with it.

Lumen eyes widened. "Impressive… you're able to play your lute without both of your hands…" he said with admiration. "Teach me your ways ray of sunshine. "

Court scratched the back of his head. "Not what I thought you meant…" he said to himself.

Lumen looked confused and he just kind of sniffed the air a bit. "Did you think I was talking about the act of pleasuring thyself in that sense, what are you, teenagers? I just thought music was pleasing to listen to, and I wasn't really talking to Jin when I said that." he asked offended.

"Well, I am one." Court responded, "No doubting that fact."

"Forget what I said, I just want my arm healed." Jin told him.

"Alright, I'll even pay for it if you want, because it's pretty pricey to have the procedure." Lumen offered.

"How much is it exactly?" Niles questioned.

"Only 3 million poke." Lumen nonchalantly stated with a shrug. "Doesn't put a dent in my funds."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "How much poke do you even have?!" they all asked.

"As much as there are pokemon in Yandor…" Lumen stated.

"I don't even think anyone knows how many pokemon live in Yandor." Taiyo said. "Who'd want to count that many pokemon?"

"Exactly." Lumen said pointing a finger at them.

"Why are you so willing to help us anyways, we aren't even a mercenary band from this province." Sheila asked suspiciously. "It's strange, especially with what I hear about you."

"Because, I have the ability to help you and if I don't I'll just regret it later, for example, Naoto probably would be dead if I had made you clean up my nightclub. I would have to live knowing that I inadvertently caused his death. And I don't want to deal with that, as Vermex had told me many times before in my life." he explained. "Me and him go way back, and that was always our saying as mercenaries, Give to not regret."

"You were on Vermex's mercenary band? I would have never guessed it, because he said you were a performer your entire life." Sheila said flabbergasted.

"Hm! Performing was more of a hobby when I was a mercenary, it was not until we had 3 new members of our team that I went full performer. I still remember the first time we met and our very first mission, back when we were only 14 years old, the missions we did weren't really all that difficult, but for a 12 year old they were." he said looking off out the window reminiscing his past.

* * *

 **Age of Ishae 753 AD: Location: Glimmerstein(Flashback)**

A young absol was singing and dancing on a stage with no audience, completely oblivious to the noibat that had found his way into the auditorium. The noibat proudly wore a violet scarf around his neck, it had one shiny gold star on it. He had heard the absol singing and wanted to get a closer look. He found his voice quite soothing to listen to.

After about 30 minutes the young absol finally noticed the noibat that was now clapping as hard as he could with grip claws. The absol decided to give a bow, the best way a four-legged pokemon could bow that is.

"For someone as young as you, you sure do know how to sing and dance." the noibat told the absol with a smile. "It may not be the best, but I enjoyed it."

The absol gave a proud smirk. "Even when I don't want an audience, I got one, although, I really actually never had an audience before, and I don't think a single pokemon counts." he said biting his lip.

"Then I guess that means I'm your number one fan!" the noibat said as he quickly flew up to the absol.

"Haha… Yeah, I guess it does," the absol said.

The noibat gave an elegant bow. "My name is Vermex, what's yours."

"It's Lumen, and I can't help but notice that scarf of yours… what does it signify?" Lumen asked.

Vermex looked surprised. "You don't know about mercenary bands?! Are you that oblivious?" he asked, genuinely worried.

Lumen flushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm not! Well… yeah I guess I'm pretty oblivious, but I was never told anything about them, I just occasionally see pokemon wearing these different colored scarfs with symbols on them, I just thought it was fashion related." he answered.

"Well, let me tell you exactly what mercenaries are, _ah-hem_ , Mercenary bands are teams of pokemon that explore mystery dungeons, complete all sorts of missions and reap the rewards from them, and they answer directly to the representative from their province. And of course, they go on adventures into new lands, and mystery dungeons." Vermex explained. "I only just made my team, and I haven't even gotten a teammate yet. Pokemon these days seem to just don't want to be mercenaries, no thanks to Ishae"

"Yet, even with Ishae in charge, you want to try to be a mercenary? I can see the interest and fun of being a mercenary but it seems to much to deal with." Lumen questioned.

"Ishae only messes with the mercenaries that are against her, I think, and as long as I never question her authority I'll be fine. I just wish I could find someone to join me…" Vermex proclaimed. "Maybe, you could be my first teammate? Being a mercenary gives you a lot of fame and fortune, at least once you become a higher rank and actually do something rather noticeable."

"Can't say I'm not interested, the idea of exploring new places, finding treasures, and earning fame sounds like great fun, and maybe pokemon would be more willing to watch me perform later on in my life." Lumen said. "Alright, I'm in, I can make performing a hobby sort of thing."

Vermex cheered happily. "Then welcome to Team Vortex!" he exclaimed with open wings. "And now we make an oath!"

"You require an oath?" Lumen asked not ready to promise anything.

"Of course... No matter what, we will always be on each other's side, and we'll always protect each other through and through!" Vermex stated proudly. "Come one! Say it with me!"

Lumen sighed. "No matter what, we will always be on each other's side, and we'll always protect each other through and through." he said in unison with Vermex.

"Not loud enough Lumen! I want to know that you're committed!" Vermex exclaimed. "One more time!"

Lumen brushed his fur on his hair back. "No matter what, we will always be on each other's side, and we'll always protect each other through and through!" he said proudly in unison with Vermex.

"And remember to not break the oath." Vermex said.

"I wouldn't ever." Lumen complied with a grin.

"Now let's go to the UGM hall, have you registered on my team and do our first mission!"

They went outside into the sunny streets of Glimmerstein, and headed into the UGM hall to use the warp pads to Urhina city's UGM hall of the Croudor province. Vermex noticed a homeless pokemon sleeping in an alleyway with a bucket that had a cardboard sign taped to it. It had 10 poke scratched into it. Vermex put 1,000 poke in the bucket.

Lumen seemed shocked with how much Vermex gave the pokemon. "1,000 poke? That was 100 times more than what he was asking for!" he exclaimed confused.

Vermex just shrugged. "Give to not regret." he simply stated. "Words I live by."

"So you just help literally everyone that you can?" Lumen asked.

"If I can, then yes I will. It brings you good fortune and makes you look like a great pokemon." Vermex explained. "Why ignore someone in need of assistance, when you'll just regret it later on. That's what my parents always told me anyways."

"I guess…" Lumen said. "What kind of 14 year old are you anyways? Already living by some moral words."

Vermex looked back at him. "I'm a true mercenary, that's what kind of pokemon I am. Something that is rare in Yandor." he stated.

 _What are you, some kind of prodigy child of Arceus?,_ Lumen thought to himself. "Let's just go do our first mission together, I'm getting impatient." Lumen suggested as he walked off.

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Glimmerstein: COY hall**

"It'd be a long story, and I'm sure you'd rather go to sleep in a bed rather than in those cushioned chairs, oh. if only you could see my flashbacks, than you'd get a great image of my past." Lumen said. "Anyways, back to what you came here for, come on you two, follow me, your glimmering light, to the hospital."

He gestured for Jin and Court to follow him, and they went with him.

"We didn't even give him the tracking device!" Jessica reminded them.

"You can keep the tracking device by the way!" Lumen's voice was barely heard in the distance.

"Guess he already knew we were going to do that." Tuba said. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep."

Sheila yawn and grabbed Niles's hand. "Let's go home Niles, it's been another long ass day."

* * *

 **Age of Zezula 780 AD: Location: Croudor Province: Jono city: Niles's and Sheila's house**

Niles and Sheila finally return home and open the doors, which creaked upon opening.

"Great, back to this old place again." Niles said.

Sheila gave a heavy breath. "At least we can breath this time." she commented as she headed towards the bedroom. "I hope we didn't forget to close the windows…"

Niles shrugged. "Are you really worried about thieves right now? There's nothing in here to steal besides our fresh air." he said in response as he entered the bedroom. "If anything, they'd use this house to hide what they stole."

"I don't really want to think about thieves right now, I'd rather just go to sleep." Sheila said as she jumped in bed face first into the pillows. "I just wish we had better blankets."

"I'm with you there, I get cold easily." Niles said. "At least I sleep next to a fire-type."

And with that they finally got their well deserved sleep.

* * *

 **AN1: So yeah, this is the chapter where I start really digging into the lore behind some of my characters, it's a bit of a break from the shit in the last chapter. Speaking of that chapter, since apparently some readers don't understand why they'd have to give input, I'll just go ahead and say that it'll just be an option rather than a requirement. That way even if you don't say jack shit when I ask you to, everyone's OCs have an even chance of survival. But seriously guys, for those of you who just chose not to give input even when I asked for it, you could've at least told me something like, "hey, why don't you choose what my OC does" instead of nothing, and I would've accepted that.**

* * *

 **AN2: I want to know how you guys feel about me including flashbacks like I did for Lumen. I want to use them since it gives me an easier way to describe backstory stuff that I wouldn't have any character talk about in detail. So just give me your thoughts and opinions and I'll see if I'll continue to use them from time to time.**

* * *

 **Here's the OC form, just as same as ever.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Species and gender (You can submit any species including legendaries, besides Arceus, Giratina, and Ultra beasts. And for genderless pokemon, just tell me what they prefer to be considered):**

 **Role (Teammate to the main character, recurring villain, just some random shopkeeper, another mercenary band leader/teammate, or maybe a pokemon that I can just kill as an example of how shit Yandor can be):**

 **Province (tell me what province they live in, just know that certain types usually live in a certain province, but they can be in any province really. Read the Lore of Yandor in the introductory chapter. If you'd like, I can tell you more about the province you want your OC to be from):**

 **Personality (I need decent enough description that'll allow me to get your OC right):**

 **Backstory (I won't ask much here, just give me a backstory that really shows why they are the way they are):**

 **Ability:**

 **Fighting style (like are you aggressive, defensive a tactician, a support, stealthy, etc.:**

 **Move-set (give me 4 main moves, and 2 alternate moves):**

 **Other things that you must tell me (like if they have anything unique about their appearance, or if they can mega-evolve, stuff like that):**

* * *

 **And the form for mercenary bands(Just put this form above the OCs that are in the team)**

 **Name of team:**

 **Scarf color:**

 **Rank(E, D, C, B, A, S, H, W, Royal):**

 **Members:**

 **Why created:**

 **What they've done:**

* * *

 **And that's all, thanks for reading people, hope you'll be here for the rest of the story. ^:^**


End file.
